


Gloria and her Brothers

by Jonelin



Series: Gloria & Piers & Raihan [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Romance with Gloria, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, talk of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonelin/pseuds/Jonelin
Summary: Gloria is tired. And alone. Until she becomes the adopted sister of two of the strongest trainers in all of Galar.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan & Yuuri | Gloria, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Nezu | Piers & Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Gloria & Piers & Raihan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074263
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. No beta, but happy to have one if anyone volunteers. 
> 
> Just a plot bunny that got stuck in my head. It's the holidays, so this is mostly wholesome and fluffy. This story is about Gloria and her friendship with Piers and Raihan (and Marnie), and how all of their relationships evolve. This is the first part of what will be a part of series. This story is smut free (but I hope you read it and enjoy it anyway). You will see romance blossom between Piers and Raihan, but their full story will be told in a follow-up piece (where there will be smut).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with editing! Had to fix mistakes and OMG how did I miss them before? Had to reread through some of this fic for a follow-up, and noticed some egregious errors.

Gloria arrived home that Friday, late in the afternoon, and was immediately set upon by Piers and Raihan. Her pack was taken to be emptied and cleaned, dirty clothes put in the laundry. She in turn was shooed to her room, where clean pajamas were laid out, ready for her after a long hot shower. After changing and heading to the kitchen, dinner was ready. Gloria smiled around her fork as she listened to their stories of what they had gotten up to during the last couple of weeks. 

Currently, she sits between her two brothers. Well, chosen brothers. She was an only child on paper. Her back leaned up against Piers’ side, her neck against his shoulder, with his arm slung along the back of the couch behind her. His fingers would occasionally find their way to her head, stroking and twirling around in her hair. Raihan sits on her other side, cross legged, putting a coat of polish on her nails after treating her to a manicure. The TV is on, but she doesn’t even know what show they are watching at this point. Between the warm body behind her, and the pampering her hands are getting, she is losing the battle at keeping her eyes open. She is starting to feel the aches of the wild area, sleeping on a bedroll on the hard ground. Isn’t she too young to think, _'oi, my back!?'_ She is looking forward to sleeping in her own bed tonight. Exhaustion is settling in, making her thoughts scatter, as she drifts in and out.

She was closing in on the end of her second year as champion, and the gym challenge is starting next week. She knows she’ll have very little down time once it starts. Leon knew better than anyone the demands of being the champion. When the dust had cleared after their match, and he had settled into his new role as chairman, they had their first meeting. He explained that while there would be a lot of work, he was determined that her path wouldn’t be like his. Sure, she was still going to be busy, she would still have a lot of duties to attend to, but Leon had told her, “work-life balance, Gloria. I am going to make sure you have that.” He winked and then laughed. His eyes crinkled. She tilted her head and, in that moment, she realized that was the first genuine smile she’d ever seen on the man’s face.

The boys also know how hectic her schedule will be. Raihan is a gym leader, and Piers a former gym leader. Soon, Raihan will be out there, performing in exhibition matches to pump up the crowds, following the new challengers, and getting ready for when they make it to his gym, just as she had two years before. Piers is grateful he doesn’t have that stress anymore. Not that he isn’t busy, but it’s doing something he truly loves now. In fact, it was Piers who was absent from their lives for a few weeks before Gloria hit the road. He was now on break after completing a short local tour before taking a hiatus to work on material for a new album. Before he starts any of that though, he said he’s going to make sure that Gloria and Raihan are taken care of at the start of this season. “I’ll be here to coddle, when the shite hits the fan.” He was hit with simultaneous puppy eyes when he said that to them.

Hence the special attention she’s getting tonight. She spent the previous two weeks running around the wild area, training up her team, then down to Postwick to spend a few days visiting her mum. For the next two days she’ll be here, at home. Raihan made sure that he had everything covered at the gym so they could all spend time together this weekend. In the meantime, she will enjoy her time with her boys and hopefully she’ll get in a visit with Hop and Marnie, too.

Speaking of home, many people thought it was odd for the three of them to share a flat. Piers and Raihan were still a new couple, and wouldn’t she be in the way? Isn’t it awkward? Why doesn’t the champ live in Wyndon anymore? Who? What? Why? WHY!? It drove her bonkers. Why was it any of their business? Besides, she had asked herself the same questions when it all went down.

When Raihan and Piers decided to move in together at the conclusion of the previous season, Hammerlocke was the logical choice. Raihan had to be near his gym, and it wasn’t too far from Spikemuth. Piers would be just a hop and skip away if Marnie needed him, and even when she didn’t, much to her consternation. So, when it was time to find a place, they asked her to go flat hunting with them. The first place they looked at was a lovely two bedroom, or so Gloria thought. They both immediately crossed it off the list. The second one had only one bathroom. The third was too small. Gloria was confused. She understood the need for an extra room for Piers to work in, but why wasn’t two bedrooms enough? Was not having two bathrooms really that much of a deal breaker? Though with the time that went into Piers’ hair maintenance, maybe it was. But why did they need that large of a common area? Her head had started spinning, and her feet were hurting from all of the walking, and she was seriously questioning the need for her to be there. She might be the champion, but she had been pretty close to a serious tantrum after the sixth, perfectly acceptable flat in her opinion, had been turned down. 

Finally, they came across the flat they were currently in. Three bedrooms. Two bathrooms. A common area that was big enough. Check, check, and check. She was tired from being drug around all day and she really, REALLY, hoped that this was it. When they seemed pleased they looked at her and asked her what she thought. The place was beautiful, but again, what did her opinion have to do with where they lived? She just smiled and nodded, and Raihan giggled. Piers rolled his eyes. Raihan pointed to the bedroom in the back, near the second bathroom and stated simply, “that can be your room.” Over the past year, she did seem to spend more time at Raihan’s and Piers’ respective places than she did her own place in Wyndon. So, the mystery of the third bedroom was solved. She’d have a place to crash that wasn’t the couch when she visited. When she commented that it would be a lovely guest room, their faces flickered from confusion to realization.

“No, champ. We’re askin’ you to move in with us.” Piers’ clear voice cut through her thousand-kilometer an hour thoughts.

They had planned it all along. They thought it was a good idea for her to just live with them. Surprisingly, so did her mum, and Leon. They had apparently squared that part away, too, going to both of them to ask them what they thought of their idea before springing it on her. Her mum was happy she wouldn’t be on her own, and Leon didn’t see any reason she needed to live in Wyndon. Hammerlocke was as close to Wyndon, as it was to Spikemuth, as it was to Postwick. _“Work-life balance,”_ Leon’s voice echoed in her head. She’d be close enough to more easily visit mum, or Sonia and Hop (when they weren’t off on one of their research adventures), close enough to hang with Marnie (when she wasn’t busy with gym duties), and she’d have Piers and Raihan to “kick her arse” into not overdoing it.

It turned out to be a perfect solution. In the beginning however, she gave them a wide berth, trying to not be in the way. She strived to make herself small, spending as much time in her room, or out in the wild area, as she could. She was gently told to _“knock that off right now,”_ by Raihan and was given a proper glare by Piers. She was assured by both that she wasn’t a chore, or an unwanted house guest. She was their sister, and this was her home too. After that, they settled into an easy routine. It didn’t stop the little brain gremlin from telling her that they were just being polite. Sure, her living there was their idea, but surely it was out of a sense of duty, right?

When Gloria got her first extended break from her duties, she had called a family meeting. She was antsy, and she had a Tundra pass burning a hole in her pocket. They helped her plan, helped her pack, and had a special dinner the night before she left. They saw her off at the station, making her promise to check in every day. “Just a text that you’re safe, an’ a call once a week wouldn’t hurt,” said Piers.

She travelled, adventured, met new pokemon, gained new rivals, and caught super strong legendaries that she wouldn’t dream of using while facing challengers (but oh, it was on for the Star Tournament that Leon started). After two months away, she called home to let them know when she was coming back, and found them both waiting at the station when her train pulled in. She was immediately wrapped up in hugs the second her feet hit the platform (is Raihan crying?). Once they got to the flat, she found a little welcome home surprise party waiting for her. Her mum, Leon and Hop’s mum, Hop, Sonia, Marnie, a couple of the other gym leaders (really? Bede showed up?), and even Leon. As much as she loved Piers and Raihan, and knew they loved her, it was then, that day, in that moment, that her mind quieted. She really was home.

Feeling her hand being set down on her knee roused her from her wandering, half asleep memory train.

“All done, doll. You look wiped, but do you think you can keep your hands still for me for a little bit to let the polish dry? Then we’ll tuck you in.”

She snorted, but gave him a soft look. She adores her bestie brother.

“Arceus, Rai. She’s not a toddler,” but even as he says it, Piers ruffles her hair, which earns him a glare. The glare is, of course, comically exaggerated, followed by a laugh. She also adores her protector brother.

Both men get up and she’s told to stay put to let her nails dry. Piers heads to the kitchen to tidy up what’s left of the dinner and tea mess, while Raihan heads off to, well, she can’t tell where. Her eyes are drifting shut. She must have dozed off, she doesn’t know for how long, but she feels herself lifted. The smell of the cologne tells her it’s Raihan. He sets her in her bed and pulls the covers up.

“S’rry, so sleepy,” she mumbles.

“No apology needed. Rest well. We have plans for tomorrow.”

“G’night, Glor,” comes Piers’ voice from the doorway.

She here’s some whispers, then the click of her door as it’s closed behind them.

Her sweet brothers. How did she get so lucky? 


	2. Gloria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria is sad, Hop uses a regular poke ball, and Piers sees what's going on.

_“…please don’t go callin’ me anymore. Seems like I’m only gettin’ called out when you’re in some sticky situation.”_

Her face fell as those words came out of Piers’ mouth. She wanted to remind him that the Rose Tower incident was Hop’s idea, and this time he just happened to be there when it started and he chose to come along. She didn’t, however. She just bowed her head and stared at his boots. What he said stung her deep. How could she say “hey, I know the fate of the world was in our hands and all, but the adventures I've had with you were the most fun and by far the most entertaining?” Or, “I like Marnie, but I’m so terribly jealous of her. I wish someone worried about my safety like that. I wish you were my brother.”

She stayed in that position as he left with Sordward and Shielbert to escort them to the authorities. She was finally pulled from her thoughts when it was just her and Sonia left on the roof, and her phone started ringing. It was Hop. He found Zamazenta and they were in the Weald. Glad for the distraction, they took off to help Hop.

Though once they found him, he had everything in hand.

“You’re amazing, Hop!” Her voice sounded foreign to her. When was the last time she spoke? 

Then, Zamazenta let Hop catch it. Gloria smiled, but inside she was a bit steamed. He seriously just caught a legendary with a regular pokeball? Even after battling Zacian down, and several of her team fainting in their efforts, she still went through several high level balls before she remembered the Master ball. She had hoped to hold on to that, but she knew there was still a crowd standing behind her. She could feel their eyes boring into the back of her. So, she tossed her master ball, finally catching Zacian. Though she figures, she bonded with Zacian in battle, where Hop bonded with Zamazenta in heart.

That had been just a few hours ago. She was finally making her way out of the Slumbering Weald, heading home. She had taken off with a smile on her face, racing with Sonia and Hop, but let herself fall behind. She whipped out her phone and texted them both that something caught her eye and she’d see them later. What she actually did was make her way to sit on the fallen tree that bridged over the river, releasing Blaze, her Cinderace, and snuggling close. They sat there for some time before she decided it was getting too dark.

Blaze, of all her pokemon, was particularly in tune with her, and she knew he could feel her sadness. He kept a slow pace, walking next to her, but still alert. They were in the Weald, after all. She was beyond tired, both physically and mentally. Her team was a bit worse for the wear as well. She felt badly keeping Blaze out of his ball, but knew he wouldn’t let her call him back.

Finally, the gate in site, she was close to home. She needed to heal up her team and get them some food. Just then, her stomach rumbled. She needed to feed herself, too. The day had been battle, run, battle, run, battle, battle, BATTLE, and right when she thought it was over, Hop wanted another battle. 

Through the gate and rounding the path up to her house, a movement on her porch caught her eye, putting Gloria and her Cinderace on alert. Two steps later, she sees the unmistakable black and white hair of Piers. He was sitting on the bench on her porch, back against the wall, legs stretched, crossed at the ankles. His arms were crossed across his chest, with his head bent. She could hear his soft breath. It appears he fell asleep. How long has he been here? WHY was he here?

Gloria crept up the stairs so as not to startle the man. She nudged him gently on the shoulder, then stepped back a few steps. His head lifted and one eye half opened and squinted at her. A beat, then two, and his eye closed back up and he stretched his arms and neck up and back. How does a body crack so many times, she thinks, as the audible pops of his bones snapped back into place.

“Ya’ gonna invite me in?” Oh! Where were her manners.

She nodded and headed to the door. Trying the knob, she saw it was locked. Her mum wasn’t home. Blaze stepped up behind her to fish in the side pocket of her pack and handed her the keys. Once she had the door open, she stepped aside to let Piers in before her. 

She dropped her pack on the ground by the door, and released her pokemon to be healed. Thank goodness she didn’t have Eternatus on her team currently. Piers stood just inside the door watching her. She then jerked her head sideways towards the kitchen and then started that way. Piers followed her in and perched on a stool along an island in the center of the kitchen.

Silently, she put a kettle on the stove, then rummaged in the fridge. Oh, thank goodness, her mum left a big container of curry with a note. _“I’m sure your Pokemon will be hungry when you get home. I am out and will not be back until late.”_

She moved around the kitchen, putting the container in the microwave, and lining up bowls for her team. Just then, the kettle whistled, so she grabbed two mugs and went about preparing some tea. As the tea steeped, she pulled the container from the microwave and scooped curry into all of the bowls, then rummaged the pantry and found some fresh berries that she added to the top of each serving. She could carry three plates with one hand, and then one in the other, needing only two trips to feed everyone. Behind her, however, Piers stood and grabbed the last couple of bowls and followed her to the living room. She placed a dish in front of each of her pokemon, Piers following suit.

That done, they headed back into the kitchen where Gloria set a mug in front of Piers along with the sugar and cream, and went about making a quick plate of cucumber sandwiches. Piers had been silent the entire time. Just watching, a strange look on his face. Her back was to him, as she finished the sandwiches, cutting them into triangles. She could hear the clink of a spoon as he stirred his tea. How does he take his tea, she wondered? Just sugar? Cream? Both? She drank her tea plain and really only liked black tea. Once she was done, she turned and nodded towards the living room and Piers was up, plate in hand before she could pick it up.

Most of her team was already curled up sleeping on cushions around the living room. The rest had probably slinked off to her bedroom. Blaze was the only one still up, keeping an eye on the man who sat himself into one corner of the couch after placing the plate of sandwiches and his mug on the coffee table. Logs were set up in the fireplace, so Blaze lightly kicked a pyro ball at them, and then sat in front of the fire, his back to the pair. Gloria sat on the other side of the couch, nibbling on a sandwich and staring at Piers. She had been starving, but finding him on her porch had kind of knotted her up. Was something wrong? Did someone need something? It couldn’t be an emergency, or she’s sure he’d have said something by now.

“You don’t talk much,” his voice cuts through. The only other sounds in the room are the crackling of the fire and the light snore of her Toxtricity. She takes a sip of her tea before setting the mug back down. Piers stares at her expectantly.

“…” Gloria felt put on the spot. What is she expected to say?

“People either don’t expect me to say anything or don’t listen when I do speak,” she stated simply, her voice almost a whisper, unsure from nonuse. That apparently wasn’t enough of an answer.

No longer able to take the intense look Piers is giving her, she turns her head to stare at the fireplace. As hard as Blaze had tried to stay up and keep watch, he finally gave in to sleep, curled up on the rug in front of the fireplace. 

“A lot of the time, people ask me questions but don’t really expect an answer. They just talk over me, then tell me how insightful I am. Sometimes, I get responses back to what I said that makes no sense. I mean, I was called cheeky once for answering yes in response to a question.”

Gloria shrugged and continued to gaze at the fire. Another minute passed before she dared to turn back to Piers.

“Why are you here? Surely not to chide me for being quiet,” she said when he managed to outlast her in the silence game. Her face flamed at her rudeness, and she quickly looked away. She could feel tears prickling in the back of her eyes.

It was his turn to blush. From the corner of her eye she noticed a pink tinge run across his cheeks, but he kept his eyes on her.

“I came to apologize.”

“Sorry, what?” She turned to look at him.

“When we were at the energy plant, and I said somethin’ about not calling’ on me again, I saw your face. You know I was just joshin’ you, yeah?”

When no answer immediately came, he continued.

“So, ‘m sorry.”

She didn’t know why he was apologizing. It was her own stupid jealousy and desire that caused her reaction.

“I was just being petty,” she replied. He gave her a look that said ‘go on,’ so she did.

“From the first day I started my journey, everyone wanted something from me. No, wanted isn’t the right word. Demanded.” Gloria looked back at the fireplace and her sleeping Cinderace to both gather her words and courage.

“Hop demanded I be his rival, never asking me to battle. I never had an out. Then that kid Bede. It was bad enough that he kept wanting to use me to feel superior before, but to crash the semifinals? I… I do feel badly for him. He was used by Rose, but he would always battle me then act surprised when I won. Him and so many like him _. ‘Hey, I heard you’re supposed to be something. The champion endorsed you. I’m here to knock you down,’_ but then they’d have some lame excuse when they lost. Say something like _‘I let you win'_ , or, _‘I didn’t try that hard.’_ And Rose, he demanded my time, even as he ignored me when he had it. Why did he keep wanting to talk to me anyway? Why not Hop, the champion’s brother? I felt he was off from the first time I met him, but how do you tell anyone that? Everyone thought he was such a great man, and all I had was this feeling,” Gloria finished, pointing at her heart. She took a breath, not realizing how fast the words were coming out of her mouth.

“Marnie though. She never demanded, you know? She always asked me if I would battle her. And never once did she say anything like anyone else. She’d thank me for the battle, comment on how strong I was, and throw down a proper challenge for a rematch. She'd say that she would get stronger and so should I. Yanno, I hope her and I can be friends. But I’m also jealous of her. She has someone looking out for her. Me? I have only myself.”

“What about…” but before he could finish that thought, Gloria looked back at Piers and he stopped short at the tears simmering just on the edges of her lids.

“Who? My mum? It’s been just her and I for as long as I could remember. And don’t get me wrong. I’ve never wanted for anything. Always had a roof over my head, food on the table, clothes on my back. But… well, it was always _‘chin up, be responsible, charge ahead.’_ When I would stop by home during, well, everything, she was always there to heal up my team, mentioning how tired they looked. And then to me she'd say _‘have you been to the Battle Tower? Leon’s mum says he’s having a right good time.’_ I was never asked if I’m ok. If I was hurt. If I needed to rest. I have always been applauded by my mother for not needing anything. I can take care of myself.”

Her tears were falling in earnest, now. Streaming down her face. She was crying, but not crying. She was just so tired.

“So yeah. I am jealous. The bond you have with Marnie. The way you care about her. It was obvious that you would have dropped everything, in the middle of all of the dynamax madness, to go to her. Hell, even the way you helped Hop. Your words to him was the kick he needed, you know? Nothing anyone else said or did got through to him when he lost his way. It was you that put him on the path he’s on now. I’ll tell you something. Hop was kind of a crap trainer. I mean, he LOVES his pokemon. He KNOWS the mechanics of it. Did you know that I even tried to throw a battle against him once? I couldn’t lose even when I tried. But being a pokemon professor? That is something he will be smashing at. Bet he’ll be even better than Magnolia and Sonia combined when he’s done with his training. And he…”

Before she could say more, Piers had scooted over, and scooped her up, holding her close to his chest. She clung to his sweater under his leather jacket, and a spike on something was digging into her side, but she didn’t care.

“I’m tired, yanno.” She says. “Hell, even Leon has been able to just stop. I haven’t stopped. I’ve been bruised, my team worn down to their limits, we’re all just so tired,” she whispers into his chest.

He tightens his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin. She’s sure he can feel the warm wetness of her tears and breath. She should back off and she probably needs to blow her nose, she thinks, as she sniffles. Even as she tries to loosen her grip, to give him a chance at space, he holds on.

“A fine group of grown-ups the lot of us are. None of us noticed. You just came through like a star, burnin’ through everythin’. Leon was a great champion, but he was famous for so long for bein’ unbeatable. He didn’t have ta' go through the trials ya' went through. He was unbeatable, but you? You are unstoppable. But that don’t mean ya' don’t get to stop.”

They sat there for a time. She could feel the beat of his heart under her hand and wondered if there was space enough in there for her, too. Finally, she gave voice to something that was only a thought in her head earlier that day.

“I wish you were my brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Piers (and a lot of Marnie)


	3. Gloria & Piers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria gets to know Piers and Marnie better, gets a new look, and PIKACHU! She also wakes up a lot and might have a caffeine addiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINOR CONTENT WARNING: Talk of trauma, nightmares, and panic attacks. A layman's understanding of cognitive behavioral therapy is discussed. (Yay, I put my psych degree to work... kinda.)
> 
> This chapter is significantly longer than the first two. This is all slice of life and the beginning of Gloria's evolution (no stone required!).

Marnie called Gloria. Gloria laughed and asked her if she was a mind reader, since she was thinking about texting Marnie not even a minute prior. 

“Hardly,” the girl drawled. “I actually got a favor to ask.”

“Oh,” said Gloria, and belatedly realized that her tone was laced with disappointment.

“Oi, not like that. More like I could use some help from ya’, yeah? And food and hangin’ out after. Piers said ya’ can spend the night if ya’ ain’t got nothing goin’ on.” 

“That sounds splendid!” Gloria was psyched.

Gloria listened as Marnie explained what she needed. While Gloria was getting better at finding her voice, she was still happy to let others do the talking. She much preferred text when it came to getting her own thoughts across, but she could happily listen to her friends' voices all day.

After Marnie filled her in, Gloria packed an overnight bag, and selected the appropriate pokemon for the task. 

Marnie had new pokemon that needed training for the gym. Gloria’s top pokemon, the ones she usually chose from to carry with her on the regular, were all too strong for training newbie pokemon. Marnie also didn’t want to set the them against each other either, or against just dark types in general. She wanted the pokemon they would go up against to be a little bit stronger than them, and of various types. Marnie new that Gloria had a huge collection, even a lot of newer ones she got during her time on the Isle of Armor, to choose from. With all of that in mind, Gloria thought long and hard. She finally settled on a Herdier that had a fighting move, a Pawniard with a bug move, and a Hatenna with a fairy move, but skipped bringing any of those types. This was to help Marnie’s pokemon grow, but if she brought type advantaged pokemon, even at this level, Marnie’s new crew would get knocked out before they even got started. Her final three were a Frillish (pink of course), a Fletchinder (because Gloria can’t go without at least one fire type), and, just for fun, a really hardy Pikachu she caught on the Isle.

If she were being honest, the Pikachu caught her, falling out of a tree trying to get a Pecha berry. She only knew that because just as she managed to get the Pikachu off her head and into her arms, the berry landed with a squelch on her head. That Pikachu had the audacity to giggle at her, as he reached up to grab what was left of the berry and happily ate away, sill sitting in her arms. The bugger rode her shoulder for the rest of the day as she made her way around the island training, and when it was time to head back to the dojo, she set him down, knelt in front of him, and held out a pokeball, giving him the choice. He just walked right up and pressed the button on the ball. 

Once Gloria had everything ready, she shot off a quick text that she was heading out. Her pack slung on her back, a quick grab of the straps and small lift on her toes to get it adjusted, her bangs brushed out of her eyes (oh, that’s right, she didn’t have bangs anymore), she started up the path to Wedgehurst. Sure, she could call for a cab from home, but they come quicker at the station. Besides, it wasn’t much longer before she wouldn’t be making this walk on the regular anymore. The final preparations on the flat that would be provided to her in Wyndon was about to be wrapped up and she would move. It made her a little bit anxious, but she knew she wouldn’t be alone. Not really. She had a brother now.

* * *

It had been three months since the night Piers showed up at her house, after the Sordward and Shielbert incident. After her whispered confession, he had held her for a while longer, but the soothing hands on her back, and the breath on her head, started to lull her to sleep. He gently roused her and told her to get ready for bed. He said he’d wait. She shuffled off and took a quick shower and threw her pajamas on. She came back out to a cleaned-up living room. The pokemon’s bowls, the tea mugs, and the sandwiches, all picked up and, she assumed, the dishes washed. He asked her where her room was and followed her as she headed to it. Her Ribombee was curled up on the foot of the bed, and where the heck did Darmanitan get off to? Must have wandered into her mum’s room, she decided.

She stood there for a moment, unsure. 

“Up, into the bed. Where’s yer’ mum?”

“Dunno,” she said with a shrug and a yawn, her hand flying to cover her mouth. “The note in the fridge said she’d be home late.”

“You’ll be alright here ‘til then?”

“Yeah.” With that, she had climbed into bed. Ribombee, jostled by Gloria’s legs stretching out, got up and buzzed to the head of the bed to get under the covers with her. Once they were both settled, Piers straightened up the covers over them, then swiped his hand across her forehead, pushing her hair behind her ear. 

“Sleep well,” his tone soft, but then, “and fer goodness’ sake… sleep IN tomorrow.”

Gloria smiled at the command and watched as he walked to leave, flicked the light off, and closed her door. She remembered thinking how nice it was to have been taken care of, even a little bit, as she drifted off to sleep.

Since that night, Piers started checking in on her every few days. A text here, a short call there. And then one day, a few weeks later, he asked if she had time to come spend the weekend with him and Marnie. He had finished getting Marnie prepped to take the gym over, the _‘transfer of power’_ , and they were both finally getting some time off. She had been extra excited to find out that she would get to see Piers perform that weekend. A small _‘we don’ good’_ show just for the town. She had only gotten to see him perform the beginning of a song once (outside of battle), using himself as a distraction so her and Hop could get to the monorail to Rose Tower. From what little she heard, he was good. It had only been a few months back, but it felt like a lifetime ago.

She had the most fun that weekend. She arrived on a Friday afternoon. Her and Marnie battled, but it was half-hearted at best. They would talk about what moves they could make before making them. Seeing if they could help each other with counters. Then Piers arrived, after finishing the last of the work at the gym that day, the last time he’d have to do it (outside of helping Marnie if she needed it, of course). Then the three of them cooked dinner together and ate in the living room, watching a dumb comedy. 

Gloria knew that she looked like a loon, laughing until tears came out the corners of her eyes. She honestly couldn’t even remember the last time she watched anything on the telly that wasn’t battles she watched to prepare herself. She’s pretty sure Piers and Marnie were laughing at her and not the movie, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

That next morning, they helped Piers do chores around the flat before he had shooed them off. Deciding to do some shopping, Gloria convinced Marnie to ride on the handlebars of her bike (she can’t wait until the Charmander she found that Leon left her becomes a Charizard! She certainly can’t fly on the back of Eternatus, as much as she’d like to – it would scare the crap out of the locals), and they hit the road for Hammerlocke.

First stop, of course, had been the battle café. Gloria was especially thirsty after peddling the two of them. A won battle later, they were sitting at a table, enjoying the spoils of victory. They plotted their course of action.

“We need ta’ get ya’ grunged up a bit,” Marnie informed her.

Gloria always had the money to buy new clothes, and she was more than ready to come out of her little Postwick girl image, but honestly, she had just been too busy. Plus, she wasn’t even sure what her style was. Or even what to look for. How does one even shop? She still just wore the clothes her mother bought for her. She told Marnie that, and was assured she can try on all the styles and they’ll see what sticks.

Gloria was the one who decided she wanted a haircut. No, she NEEDED a haircut. Her bangs were too long, swept to the side, always getting in her eyes. She was constantly pushing them out of her face. And her bob was hitting her shoulders. Too short to put in a ponytail, and too long to really be called a bob anymore. Really, as much as she travelled and roughed it, she’d be better off with an easier to maintain hairdo. Marnie’s eyes got big when she informed her that she wanted to hack it all off. At first, it looked like Marnie might think this a terrible idea, until her eyes narrowed and one squinted. She tilted her head, giving Gloria a considered look, before leaning back in her chair, her lips slightly curling up (Marnie’s version of a full smile) and proclaimed that _‘a pixie cut would be ace!’_

Stepping out of the café, they walked unhindered on the bustling streets. No one recognized her as the champion, which she was glad for. Soon enough she would start doing press junkets, and meeting with sponsors. Her face would be out there, and if she even got a tenth of the popularity that Leon had, her days of walking down a street without being ogled or stopped would come to an end. She knew she had fans, she saw the chatter online, but the only thing people had to know her by was the championship finals and her match against Leon. In her trainer uniform, she looked unremarkable. For now, she would enjoy her anonymity.

The only person who did stop them on their way to the salon was a girl, maybe a few years younger than they were, in a cute little punk outfit. She was fan-girling hard over Marnie. _‘My name is Hattie, you are my favorite trainer, rooted for you through the tourney, was so bummed when you got knocked out in the finals but you made it so far, and are you really the gym leader in Spikmuth now?’_ Gloria was sure she took one deep breath to get all of that out as fast as she did. Hattie looked set to faint as she gathered the courage to ask for a selfie with Marnie. Marnie agreed (with a slight blush), but only if her mate Gloria, the champ, could be in it too. The poor girl’s eyes got so big as she shifted her gaze over that Gloria thought it looked like it hurt.

“Oh. My… I didn’t recognize you. I am so, um, sorry, I… you…” she stammered. Gloria just smiled.

“It’s alright,” she said, placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “I completely understand. I’m a huge Marnie fan myself.” Then she leaned forward and said in stage whisper, “She’s way cooler.”

Marnie snorted at that and rolled her eyes.

“Well, now she can have a picture with three wickedly cool girls. You’ll post it and tag us, yeah?”

That entire encounter had Gloria smiling. Her friend deserved the recognition. Well, if they were friends. This was really the first time they were hanging out outside of the gym challenge months earlier, but they fell in easy together. There was no awkwardness. Sure, Gloria might smile more, and wore clothes that looked like bad school uniforms, but they were more alike than different. They were both fairly quiet people, more likely to stand back and watch, calculate, then decide on a course of action. They were both fiercely loyal to those that were important to them, and they both had ambition. If they weren’t friends yet, then Gloria was going to do whatever she could to make sure they would be.

They made their way into the salon, and the attendant took her bag and cap. Marnie stated that she should color her hair, too, and said she should do it white. Gloria wasn’t so sure about that at first. It would be a huge change. She was thinking of just a darker or light brown than her natural color, but a little voice in the back of her head whispered at her (could she be so bold?). White hair would make her and Marnie together match Piers. And wouldn’t that be swell? It would be her secret little way to be their sister. Who cares if they didn’t know that. So, she agreed.

When the stylist was done and spun Gloria in the chair to look in the mirror ( _Fresh as a mint!_ ), she about passed out with how fast the blood rushed from her face. It was a big difference, pixie cut, no bangs, and damn, how did they get it so white? The shock of it rendered her still. Marnie’s face came into view in the mirror behind her, and Gloria looked at her in the mirror. Marnie looked for a moment, and nodded in approval. Gloria’s eyes flicked back to her own face in the mirror and the second look got her heart pumping again. She tilted her head and after a minute, and… she decided she did indeed like it. She looked older? More mature? Either way, the longer she looked, the bigger her smile got.

Their next stop had been the boutique, and they set about looking through the racks. Gloria didn’t know what to pick out. Where does she start? Does she even know what size she is? Maybe the tag on her dress will let her know. Marnie saw the slightly panicked look on Gloria’s face, and told her _‘I got this,_ ’ as she looked Gloria up and down before picking out some things to start with. She chose a dress, black with white piping and three-quarter sleeves, a pair of leggings, a couple of pairs of jeans, one light blue and one black, a flowy top in red, a tee with a fire print logo (yay, fire!), and a button-down shirt in black with a purple print. If being a gym leader doesn’t work out for Marnie, she could definitely have a career as a stylist, because everything she picked suited Gloria. As she stood in front of the mirror trying on the button-down shirt with a pair of jeans, Marnie popped in and put a black boater hat on her head and scurried off with a mumbled ‘ _perfect_.’ Gloria bought everything Marnie picked out (the hat, too), a pair of black boots, a black hoodie, and when Marnie wasn’t looking, told the clerk to throw in _‘that black bag with the hot pink accents’_ for Marnie (she saw her eyeing the bag earlier).

They made their way out of the shop, arms loaded down with bags and crashed straight into a body.

“Marnie?” Gloria looked up into the face of Raihan. She hadn’t seen him since leaving him at the gym after taking care of the dynamax pokemen.

“Oh, hey,” she said.

“Who’s your friend,” he said, finally turning to look at Gloria, shining his million-watt smile at her, his phone buzzing around his head. Neither of them said anything, but they stood there and watched his face change as a look of recognition took over.

“Gloria? Oh, you changed your hair!” He just about squealed. “It looks great!” He said it with a sincere smile on his face and that little bit of validation made her feel good about her choice.

“And what are you ladies doing in my fine city today?”

“Um…” Gloria said holding up the shopping bags. Raihan just laughed. Gloria knew she was being shirty, but she couldn’t help it. Marnie coughed behind her, and Gloria knew that it was to cover a laugh.

“Sorry,” Gloria said, feeling kind of bad.

“No worries, that was a dense question.”

“Was just about to head to the gate and call for a cab,” she said. There was no way to bike back with all of the bags she had.

“Well then, I’m glad I bumped into you. Or rather, glad you bumped into me? Heading to Spikemuth?” The girls both nodded. “Well, tell Piers I said hi, and that I still want my no dynamax rematch,” and then he was off with a wink.

“Cheeky.” Marnie hit it right on the head with that one.

Piers had been floored when they walked into the flat. He had announced that they were just in time for dinner, when he looked up and saw Gloria.

“Wow,” he said. “Looks good, though. No more hair in yer eyes. No one will be able to beat ya’ now when you can see everythin’ comin’ at ya’.” Pragmatic words, but the small smile on his face said more than his words.

“So, come on and eat with me. I have ta’ go do soundcheck before gettin' ready for the show.”

They chatted about their day as they ate, Marnie even doing a pretty good Raihan impression, down to the wink, as she relayed his message to Piers, which elicited a groan from Piers.

After dinner, Piers was off, and the girls took turns grabbing a shower before getting dressed. Gloria dug through her bags of new clothes, trying to decide what she wanted to wear first. After Marnie yelled from the bathroom that she should pick something comfortable, she decided on the black jeans and tee, and her new hoodie (how had she run around in that bulky sweater for so long?).

After getting dressed, she sat on the bed, looking at her phone. She saw herself and Marnie tagged in Hattie’s picture of them earlier and smiled at it, and the array of hashtags she had added. She went ahead and followed Hattie (why not?), dropped a like on the picture, and downloaded a copy to save for herself. It was about then that Marnie came out of the bathroom dressed. They looked at each other and laughed. They were both wearing black jeans and tees, with black boots. Though Gloria’s boots are plain compared to Marnie’s cool spiked pair.

Marnie announced that she would do Gloria’s makeup. Gloria never wore makeup. Lipstick a couple of times for special events, but that was it. She had put herself in Marnie’s capable hands. A dusting of hot pink eye shadow (does this make her an honorary member of Team Yell, because hell yes!), black liner across the top of her lids, a coat of mascara on her lashes, and Marnie finished off the look with a pale pink lipstick. Again, Marnie hit the nail on the head with the look. It was a bit heavier than she’d wear for a daily look, but she pictured a lighter application of the eyeliner, a lighter eyeshadow, and Gloria could see how Marnie just gave her a hyped-up version of what Gloria may have discovered as her own look on her own, if given the chance. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, a bit in awe of how different she looked, but how right it all felt.

“You’re a miracle worker, Marnie! Oh, and that reminds me!” She spun around and dug through the pile of stuff she dumped out when deciding what to wear and pulled the black and pink bag out and handed it to Marnie.

“No,” she breathed. Then, “why?”

“You opened your home to me. I mean, before today, we were friendly, yes? But you didn’t have to put yourself out like you did. Piers invited me this weekend, but you’ve been the one entertaining me. I, well, I hope we can be friends. And… um…” Shit. This is why she doesn’t like to talk. She looked down and finished lamely. “It’s a thank you gift, is all.”

Well, maybe she didn’t botch that as much as she thought when Marnie gave her a quick hug.

The concert had been amazing. Piers was a sight to behold when he was on stage. He had a presence that kept your eyes on him. Coupled with his amazing voice, Gloria was simply blown away. Had he just been wasting away here as a gym leader? How had she not heard his music before now? She knew people were fans, because they all went running when he sang in the station, but she was sure she’d never seen an album of his out, or heard him on the radio. Did they only know his singing from his battles? Because that just isn’t enough. This, right here. Everyone needs to experience this, she thought.

It was a late when Gloria and Marnie made their way back to the flat. Piers was still helping take the gear down. They washed up and changed into pajamas and climbed into bed. 

“He’s amazing,” she whispered.

“Yeah, and I plan on makin’ it easy for him ta’ go out there so everyone else knows it too.”

Gloria smiled as her eyes closed.

“You’re a great sister. He’s lucky to have you.”

“I’m the lucky one.” Gloria thought they both were.

What time was it? Gloria had sat straight up, wide awake. She didn’t even remember falling asleep, but a nightmare woke her up. She couldn’t remember the dream at all. Did she even dream? Waking up like that wasn’t uncommon for her lately. Usually she’d release Blaze and sit with him for awhile until she could go back to sleep, but he wasn’t with her this weekend. Stupid, stupid, rookie mistake, Gloria, she thought to herself. Tea, she needs tea.

She quietly climbed out of bed and tip-toed to the kitchen. She was about to grab the kettle to start to prep tea when she heard a voice.

“Water’s already hot if ya’ looking to make tea.” Oh. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Fell asleep fine. Couldn’t stay that way.” Tea, tea, where’s the, oh for fuck’s sake. Gloria rarely swore, even in her thoughts, but herbal tea? Really? “Got any black tea?”

“Maybe, but no black tea for ya’ if you’re plannin’ on goin’ back ta' sleep.”

“Got anything that tastes like black tea?” she whined. No Gloria, you will not cry over herbal tea.

“Try the red tea.”

A minute later, mug in hand, she made her way to the living room and joined Piers on the couch.

“This feels like déjà vu,” she said, mock saluting with her mug.

“Cheers,” he says as he lifts his cup.

They sat in companionable silence as she blew on her tea to cool it. 

“Oh! This is really good. Red tea, huh?”

Piers just kept staring ahead as he spoke.

“So, what woke you up?”

“Dunno. Honestly. It happens often enough. A dream maybe, but I don’t remember it. I just wake up, feeling panicked.”

“Trauma,” he says. “Most likely. Everythin’ you been through. You haven’t processed it yet.”

She’s not sure what to think about that. She wasn’t the only one there. Hop, Sonia, hell, poor Piers facing down all of those dynamax pokemon, even Leon, dealing with the ravings of a madman before trying to take on Eternatus by himself. Piers must have noticed the unconvinced look on her face.

“Yeah, ya’ weren’t alone, but YOU,” he stressed, “were the only one ta' go through it all… and ya’ went through most of it with everyone behind ya’, not beside ya’.”

She sat with those words for moment. Weighing them and giving them the proper attention that they deserved.

“Plenty of people were beside me, but you’re right. Not through all of it. Moments. Hadn’t thought much on it at all, really. Didn’t think I needed to. It was all just _something that happened_.”

“Somethin’ that happened to YOU. Everythin’, every day, affects us. Good, bad, neutral. Do ya’ ever think what woulda’ happened had ya’ done somethin’ different, like? Or not gotten somewhere in time? What if ya’ hadn’t gone to the weald and gotten those rusted relics? How would ya’ have handled Eternatus at full power? Or, later, what woulda’ happened had ya’ not gone to Turfield first and found me? Or what if I bailed home to check on Marnie, instead?”

“Irrelevant, because none of that happened.”

“Tell you're brain that when yer’ sleepin’.”

Because, oh. She had had those thoughts, hadn’t she? Fleeting, right after, when her adrenalin would crash. But if there is anything Gloria is good at, it’s moving forward. Isn’t it? However, now that the thoughts are there, her brain starts working like a film editor. Moving each event forward and back. Splicing and cutting, changing the scenes. The Darkest Day not being stopped, the raging storm ripping up everything in its path. Her beautiful, beloved Eternatus. She knows people are afraid of him, but he really is the sweetest, and what he did was out of his control. The thought of it not stopping, would it have destroyed Eternatus after he had inadvertently destroyed everything else first? More visions of possible outcomes flash before her eyes. Not stopping that ridiculous duo, Zacian and Zamazenta not having her and Hop there to calm them, rampaging legendaries running wild through crowded streets…

“Hey now, champ. Stay with me. Breathe.” She turned to look at Piers. When had he moved? He was now next to her and he put his hand on hers. When did she start shaking? “Breathe…”

When it looked like she had calmed down he continued.

“Now, you know the thoughts are there, yeah? Deal with 'em.”

How? “How?”

“Own ‘em. Know they are there, but they won’t be there forever. When ya’ think them, think ‘bout how it actually happened. Then let ‘em fade from ya’. But knowin’, keepin’ them here,” he points to her forhead, “and reshaping ‘em… keeps them from botherin’ yer sleep.” 

That makes sense. Knowing you have the thoughts, looking at them in the light of day. Seeing them for what they are. A bunch of what ifs that will never happen. Remember that every day. _‘Deal with them.’_

Gloria turned her hand so that she could hold the hand on top of hers. Her shaking has stopped. Did he just talk her down from a panic attack? Did she just have a panic attack? She lets go of his hand and they sit back and finish their tea, just enjoying the quiet of the early morning. Gloria scoots over more and Piers lets her lean up against him, and he slings an arm around her shoulders.

“Feelin’ better?” he asks.

“Yes, thanks. You know, you either have to start charging me for therapy, or I’m going to have to start calling you my dark knight.”

“Please don’t,” but he laughs as he says it. He squeezes her in tighter and says in just above a whisper, “ya’ can just call me brother.”

* * *

Three months and she successfully wormed her way into their little family. Becoming a part of it. More like they invited her in, but she knows that her neediness in the beginning definitely softened Piers. Milo was right. Piers is a good big brother. A natural protector, and he wasn’t going to leave Gloria to flail and stumble through it all. She was very sure of her abilities as a trainer, but life outside of her Postwick bubble? Well, that was all pretty new to her. 

Gloria spared a glance at the purple building down the road as she entered Wedgehurst and smiled. Hop was doing great working as Sonia’s assistant, and he loved what he was doing. Said he felt like he was contributing. She tried to stop in to see him when she could. Today she knows he’s off researching something up in Circhester, otherwise she’d have stopped by for a hit and run hug.

At the station, she calls for a cab, and as she expected, one got there within a minute. Her gear tossed in, she boarded and the Corviknight gracefully lifted into the air. She’s excited for this visit. It will probably be the last one for a while, since she’ll be moving soon. She still needs to pack up what little she has. They are supplying the flat, fully furnished (she got to pick out what she liked from a catalog).

She might have zoned out hard, since she barely noticed the cab land. After her talk with Piers about waking up and him helping her figure out what’s going on in her head, she did some research of her own. Picked up some tips on meditation, and while she scoffed in the beginning, she found that taking even five to 10 minutes a day to quiet herself really helped. She got so good at it, she often finds herself drifting off, not thinking at all, without even trying. She still wakes up in the middle of the night, but now it’s so infrequent that it’s annoying rather than something she just expected and accepted. Progress. 

Her time on the Isle of Armor really aided her and her healing, as well. Master Mustard, and Honey in her own way, helped her find balance. She also bonded with their kid, Hyde. The others at the dojo didn’t understand him, and really, Gloria was lost half the time he tried to explain his work to her, but she GOT him all the same. Hop showing up and the two of them having a new adventure was a bonus to what was a very successful trip (learning new ways to battle, gaining new pokemon friends, and growing herself). She spent a month on the Isle, and while she texted with Piers and Marnie regularly, she was happy to get back to the mainland and see them. (They treated her to a welcome back dinner and everything, and provided oohs, ahhs, and gasps at the appropriate moments as she regaled them with stories of her time there.)

She settled her bag on her back and headed through the gates, only to be greeted by a Team Yell member.

“Heya, champ! Marnie asked I keep an eyeball out fer ya’. Said to tell ya’ she’s at the gym.”

“Fantastic, thanks!”

Finally making her way through the city, she sees Marnie, dressed in her gym leader outfit, sitting in the middle of the pitch. So cute, bonding with her new pokemon.

“Oh, you got a Nuzleaf and an Inkay!” Gloria especially loves Inkays. They are so adorable, and Malamar, its’ eveolution, is a tank. That would be an excellent addition to her team.

That got Marnie up and everyone recalled to their balls.

“Ready?” A sly grin. Gloria drops her bag in the corner, and readies her first ball.

“Ready!”

Training done, they headed back to the flat. Marnie voiced that she felt bad that Gloria didn’t even get a chance to drop her stuff off or relax after her trip, but Gloria waved her off. Assured her it was fine, and it was.

Piers greeted them both as they entered, and Marnie practically begged Gloria to show off her Pikachu to Piers. She side-eyed Marine and gave her a _‘you sure?_ ’ look, and a nod later, she tossed a ball, and out came the familiar _‘Pika!’_ as he immediately scurried up onto her shoulder, taking in his new environment.

“This cheeky bugger laughed at me!” But Marnie was smiling (as much as Marnie smiles) as she said it. “Couldn’t land a hit at all, he’s so fast.”

Gloria leaned her head towards the Pikachu and whispered, “ready?” Piers boggled as he saw the Pikachu nod, and jump down into a ready position.

“Quick attack!” she shouted out, pointing at Piers.

Piers barely blinked and he had a Pikachu climbing up his leg, onto his shoulder, and then, did it just flick his ear?

“Oi! Wha’s that?” But it made Piers laugh out loud. “Guess ya’ think ya’ deserve a treat for that, don’tcha?” Pikachu absolutely agreed and a _‘Pika-pi!’_ later, he was happily sitting on a chair, eating a biscuit. 

Later, as they all sat down to dinner together, Gloria finally drops her bomb.

“I’m moving.”

“Ta’ where?” asked Marnie.

“Wyndon.” She said it barely above a whisper.

“They makin’ ya’ move?” Piers asked.

“Not making. Leon said I had the choice, but,” she sighed, “it’s hard travelling from Postwick all the way up there every time I’m needed. I have to be up at 4am to make it to an 8am meeting.” She just shrugged. “It is what it is.”

Two pairs of eyes (three, if you count Pikachu) bore holes into her. 

“Don’t think you are rid of me that easily, though. As long as you can put up with me, I’m still visiting, as long as you’ll have me.”

“Well, that’s settled them. When’s this all happenin’? We’ll help you move, and we can check out yer new posh digs.”

She moved on a balmy Saturday afternoon. It was just her and Piers, since Marnie got stuck at the gym. Piers unloaded her handful of boxes from the cab, then turned and looked up at the building with a whistle.

“It ain’t Postwick. Or Spikmuth fer that matter.”

“Hey, I LIKE Spikemuth!”

Just then someone who was obviously league security came out the door.

“Hello, Champion Gloria. My name is Mac. I’m head of building security, and we’re here should you need anything.” A man and a woman, also security, came up behind him and picked up some of her boxes without a word. “This is Oliver and Emily. They’ll show you to your flat and help you get situated.”

“Thanks,” Gloria says, but is a bit shocked as most of her boxes are scooped up by the two. Her and Piers each pick up one of the remaining two boxes, and follow Mac as he leads them inside and to a lift. They reach the second to the last floor, and exit. There are only three doors on the floor. One was her place, one was a utility closet, and one, she learned, was an extra place for extended stays for family or guests.

“Right swank,” Piers whistles as they walk in. The staff put the boxes down, asked if there was anything else she needed, and left when she said no.

“What the heck am I going to do here?” she whined. “I feel like a princess in a tower.”

“I know ya’ feel overwhelmed, but some fans can be rabid, and the media? Vultures. Ya’ want that swarming your town? And it will get worse the closer it gets to the gym challenge. I’m likin’ ya’ having security for that.”

Gloria pouts, but starts to open boxes to figure out where they needed to go. Piers helped move boxes to their respective rooms, and helped unloading stuff while Gloria figured out where to put it, before he headed to the kitchen. They had provided her with dishes and some cookware, but what was lacking was food. 

“Oi, we have ta’ go shopping. There’s no food.” 

A trip to the store and Piers made sure she had all the staples, including red tea to have at night. They even made a quick stop at a shop so Gloria could pick up some makeup (lipstick is pretty easy, but she definitely needed to practice putting on eyeliner). When they got back to Gloria’s new place, they made an easy meal of instant noodles, some fresh veggies, and bread, both too tired to actually cook. It had gotten late and they were both tired. Piers announced he’d spend the night. After extra blankets and pillows were found, Piers set them up on the couch.

“I would say you don’t have to stay, but I’m glad you are.” Piers tucked her in much like he did that night three months earlier. He said goodnight, flicked the light off, but left her door open half way. She could hear him settling in on the couch as she fell asleep. 

After that first night, Gloria had to get used to being (mostly) on her own. Her champion duties started picking up, and that kept her busy enough at first. Piers and Marnie came to visit her one weekend, but for the first several weeks after moving to Wyndon, she had no time to visit them.

When she finally did have a short break, she texted Piers to ask if she could come visit them. She’d be able to be there in time for breakfast on Friday, but would only be there for the day and overnight. She had the weekend, and the next Monday off, and as much as she missed her friends, she had been around more people on the daily the previous weeks than she thinks she has been in her lifetime. She needed a trip. She needed to a few days in the wild area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: Raihan!


	4. Gloria & Raihan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria gets stuck in some snow, and Raihan finds out Gloria has a brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another longer chapter. A lot of exposition. Sorry, had to set up the scene. Pikachu makes a cameo.
> 
> Also, can I say how hard it is to type "Hammerlocke." I was stationed in "Havelock" in North Carolina when I was in the Corps, so, if you see I transposed the city names, PLEASE point it out.

Gloria heads out for the wild area before Piers or Marnie were awake. She leaves a note promising to check in on Monday morning, on top of a bag of scones she had picked up in Wyndon before coming the day before. Friday had been pretty quiet, and she was grateful for it. Marnie had work to do at the gym in the afternoon, and Piers was working on a song. Gloria was happy to lay on the couch, enjoying listening to Piers sing and strum his acoustic guitar, while she scrolled through her social media (oh, look at Hattie’s new Scorbunny!). Later that night, after dinner, they turned on the fairy lights, put music on, and sat in the mostly dark living room catching up. Marnie had opened up the gym for a couple hours each day for anyone in town who wanted to train. There was one promising kid she was looking at endorsing for the next gym challenge.

Note and goodies set, Gloria grabbed her gear, and headed out the door. Piers had given her a key the night before, knowing she’d be leaving early, so she could lock up on the way out. She promised she’d get it back to him as soon as she could, but was surprised (pleasantly so) when he just waved his hand at her and said _‘keep it.’_ The smile she gave him could have lit up the whole region.

Once outside the gates, she called for a cab. Her first stop was Bridge Field, and the nursery. Well, she had thought about trying her hand at breeding, but now wasn’t the time. She would need to meet with Hop and gather more information instead of willy-nilly leaving random pokemon. She was just here to hit up the watt trader. She was running low on quick balls. 

From there, she made her way north through Stony Wilderness into Giant’s Mirror. The weather conditions were right, and she was hoping to find a Corsola. Creeping through the grass, it took her into the late afternoon before she finally found one, and (thank Arceus!) she got it with a quick ball on the first go. If she started now, she’d make it to the small lake in the Dusty Bowl by dusk and set up camp.

It was harder going than she was expecting. A sandstorm had picked up, and it was the worst one she’d ever seen. Visibility was so bad, she could barely see a meter in front of her. She is pretty sure she is lost, or turned around. Hadn’t she passed that tree outcrop twice already? She was just about to get worried when she spotted the rock bridge, er, whatever it was called. It would provide her with at least some cover. Making her way underneath, she hunkered down, with her back against the smooth rock, the hood on her jacket pulled up tight over her head. It was close to being dark now, and she couldn’t even set up a camp here if she wanted to. Her tent would blow away the second she tried. 

_‘Breathe in, breathe out. Calm your mind. Focus on your heartbeat.’_ She sat… and waited. Allowing her thoughts to settle. There was no reason to panic. She knew where she was, at least.

It took about an hour of waiting when the sand finally let up, calming into a light breeze. Picking herself up and dusting the sand off of herself as best she could, she made her way to the clearing by the little lake. It was dark, but the moon was bright. She set up camp and released her team, practically being bowled over by the lot of them.

“Yes, yes. I’m going to start cooking now. Got my hands on a wheel of Moo-Moo Cheese, so extra special tonight. Now go play and let me get to it,” she said with a laugh, as she ruffled the hair on her Toxtricity. He was being extra affectionate tonight. She tossed a ball out for the rowdier ones to play with. Her freshly caught Corsola stayed near her, wary of the rest and unsure of its surroundings.

Fire going, and pot set up, Gloria began adding her berries. Spicy for tonight, since there was a chill in the air. She threw the cheese in next and began stirring. The smell of the boiling curry brought her pokemon in closer, circling around the pot. A pop, and some sparks later, she smiled. She always put her heart into cooking for her team. She served everyone a big bowl, since it had been awhile anyone had a chance to eat, and then grabbed one for herself. They always waited (she didn’t know why) until she had her food, too. Except for her Pikachu. He never waited (she didn’t mind since the way his eyes would look like there were hearts in them after his first bite never failed to make her smile).

She takes a bite and oh my goodness! Everyone starts to dig in, and after their first bite they all look at her for a moment, eyes big, then start to eat with gusto. Gloria thinks this may be the best curry she ever made, and she makes note of what she used so she can make it again in the future.

The days travels and extra walking she did while lost in the sandstorm had taken their toll. She was tired, and decided to hit the bedroll early. After a heartfelt goodnight, she recalled everyone to their balls except for Blaze. He crawled into the tent with her and sat cross-legged as she settled in. She was asleep almost the moment her head hit the pillow.

She rose early the next morning. So early, in fact, that she would be able to watch the sun rise. The day was clear, and she quickly broke down camp and her and Blaze moved up on to a plateau for a better view. She released the rest of her team from their balls and all of them shared from a bag of Cheri berries (even Corsola came close enough for Blaze to hand some berries over). Her pokemon all huddled around her, and together they watched the sun come up.

The rest of the day was pretty lax. She knew the best places to go to battle against stronger wild pokemon, and took advantage of the calm, clear day to cover a lot of ground and give all of her team a chance to test their skill. As the day grew later, she knew she wanted to go to the Lake of Outrage. The tree on the smaller inlet had some of the best berries. 

Once there, she collected some berries and then set up camp in a small clearing. Her curry wasn’t as good as the night before, but everyone was still happy with it. Her team all played for a bit, but she could tell they were all tired from their day of training. Once everyone was situated back in their balls, her and Blaze crawled into the tent.

Gloria woke up feeling confused. The quality of the light diffusing through her tent was both dark and bright at the same time. As she shimmied out of her sleeping bag, she was hit by a wall of cold. Her movements roused her Cinderace, who pulled himself up to sitting, a blanket still spread across his lap. What time was it? She checks her Rotom to see it is only 4am, but why does it look bright? She quickly threw on her jacket, unzipped her tent, and was greeted with a pile of snow spilling in. Blaze had to jump back from where he was to avoid it rolling onto him.

They were completely snowed in. Not only that, but there was a blasted blizzard raging outside. She pushed the snow out from the tent as best she could, and zipped it back up. She had to think.

“Sorry buddy, I have to put you in your ball right now. Don’t worry. You’ll be the first I call on if I need help, OK?”

With Blaze safely in his ball, Gloria dug through her pack for the warmest clothes she had, and got dressed. Why didn’t she think to bring gloves? Her hands were already a little numb from pushing the snow out, and she knew she was going to have to dig through more just to get her tent packed. She girded herself for what was to come. 

She somehow managed to get everything packed, but was now struggling to cross the lake back to Giant’s Cap. It was so cold that the top of the water was iced over. It was like she was travelling through a snow cone, all slushy, but no flavor. The snow was coming down so fast and thick that visibility was worse than it was yesterday in the Dusty Bowl. And it was still a few hours before the sun would rise. Just her luck that she would get all the weather on her weekend off.

She was so glad to have made it off the water in one piece, but found she had to walk once she hit land. The snow was too thick. She found her way to the big rock that was her landmark in the area. Standing in front of it, she faced left, knowing that was north. She just had to head that way until she reached the walls of Hammerlocke.

Raihan sipped his tea while watching the snow fall out his window. He wasn’t looking forward to heading to the gym in this weather, but he had hatchlings to check on. He had already called his trainers and told them to stay home today. He hadn’t seen a snow storm like this in years. 

He walked to the kitchen and set his cup in the sink, and made his way to the living room. He had on jeans and a jumper, and had even dug out his boots from the back of the closet. No way was he walking through all of that snow in his favorite trainers. Boots tied, extra thick hoodie zipped, and gloves on, he braced himself before he stepped out his door. Luckily, he only lived a block from the gym. He pulled his hoodie up over his head, shoved his gloved hands in his pockets, and began quickly walking. He really hates the cold. 

He arrived at the giant doors of the gym, and pulled his keys out. He had just managed to get the right key in his hand to unlock them, when he heard a thud behind him, and turned to find a person, dropped on their knees. They put a hand down and pushed themselves up and stumbled a few more steps. Raihan rushed forward to catch them before they could fall again. The person was slight, and easy to hold up.

“Hang on there mate, you alright?”

A head turns up to look at him, and he finds himself looking into the amber eyes of Gloria.

“What the…” he didn’t finish his thought because he notices the blue of her lips, and sees her hands are stone white. Hypothermia. He scoops her up and heads the block back to his house.

Once inside, he slumps to the ground with her, just inside the door, and quickly takes the gear off her back. Then he leans her against the wall and makes quick work of her boots.

“Hang in there. We need to get you warmed up quick.”

He quickly pulls off his own boots, gloves, hoodie, and sweater, then gets the rest of her clothes off except for her shirt and underwear. He lifts her up and runs to the bathroom and turns on the shower. It takes a moment, but steam starts to rise, letting him know the water is heated, and he drags her into the tub with him. He sits with her back leaning on his chest, and begins to rub her hands under the water. He wraps his jean covered legs around hers and tries calling her name.

“There’s s’a lot of s-s-snow out ‘ere,” she slurs in a soft whisper.

Oh, thank Arceus, she isn’t dead. Relief floods him. 

Raihan checks her fingers and toes, and color is returning to them, so it doesn’t look like she’ll be losing a limb to frostbite. He turns the water off, gets out, and quickly shucks his soaked jeans, wrapping himself in his fluffy robe that hangs on the back of the bathroom door. He then pulls Gloria up onto the ledge of the tub and wraps her in a towel, before lifting her up to take her into his room. 

He works to dry her up quickly, then sets her on the edge of his bed.

“Can you sit up for a moment?” She nods. He opens a drawer and pulls out an orange tee that will be long enough to be a dress on her and then sits behind her to maximize her modesty. 

“I need to get you out of these wet clothes, ok?” She nods again. He quickly pulls the wet shirt off, then unsnaps her bra and pulls it forward and off. He quickly pulls the towel up to both cover and dry her. Then he pulls his t-shirt over her. He gets her to stand up, and asks if she can take her underwear off. She tries, but her fingers are too stiff, so he turns his head to the side and gently hooks his thumbs along the waistband on the sides of her underwear and pulls them down. He pats her legs down with the towel before tossing it aside. A quick pull of the covers and a shift of her body, and she’s in the bed, then he quickly pulls the covers up over her and tucks the blanket in around her. He steps over to the foot of the bed where a large chest sits and opens it up to pull out another blanket and adds it on top of her.

He makes quick work of picking up all of the wet clothes and tosses them into the tub for now. He uses the towel to mop up the puddles. He then plops down into an armchair in the corner of his room, and watches the sleeping girl. His heart is racing almost as fast as his thoughts. What had happened to her? 

An hour later, Gloria was still asleep. Raihan had finally calmed down, and called his senior trainer to ask him to go to the gym to check on things there. He explained he had an emergency, and couldn’t make it in. Sebastian was happy to help. He then set about throwing the wet clothes into the wash, and then took Gloria’s pack to the kitchen to assess any damage. 

Her pack looked old, but it was good quality. The kind of quality that most new things aren’t made of anymore, and it kept the contents inside pretty dry. He took everything out and made piles on the table. Clothes here (and they all looked warn, so he’d toss those in the wash next), camping gear there, phone (still working), keys (with a Scorbunny keychain), poke balls, and a handful of… was that hard candies? They sure were. Like the ones his granny keeps in a bowl that he never liked. Was Gloria secretly some antediluvian being? It would explain how strong she is if she’s been alive for thousands of centuries.

Gloria’s phone ringing tore Raihan from his utterly ridiculous thoughts. He looks at the screen and sees that it is a call from… Brother Bear? Raihan had no idea she had a brother, but he only took a moment before deciding to answer it.

“Oi, ‘bout time! Ya’ know how many times I’ve tried to call? And yer not answerin’ your texts either." Piers?

“Piers?”

The Rotom phone zips up to his face, and staring at him is indeed Piers, looking more than slightly angry.

“Raihan? What are ya’ doin’ answerin’ Gloria’s phone?” then softer, “where is Gloria?”

“Gloria is currently sleeping.”

“Sorry, wot?” Anger and confusion start to snake across his face.

“She showed up at the gates of my gym this morning. Hypothermia was setting, but she got here in time. Doesn’t look like any permanent damage.”

“Address.” Piers face shifted instantly to fear and concern, and he was up, moving around and was obviously getting what he needed to leave immediately. Raihan realizes that it was that fear and concern that led to the anger he saw earlier.

“I don’t think a cab would dare fly in here right now. There’s a blizzard. Do you know why’d she be out in it?” Piers stops, and sighs.

“She had the weekend off and wanted ta’ go to the wild area. Said she’d had ‘nough of people this last week.” His voice sounded shaky. “She really alright, yeah?”

“As far as I can tell, yes. I can call you as soon as she wakes up. Do you, um, wanna see her?”

“Please.”

So Raihan grabs the phone from the air and walks to his bedroom, watching the man on the other end. Once he makes it in his room, he flips the camera. Gloria is curled up on her side, the blankets bundled around her. Piers face softens, and Raihan wonders at that.

“Is there anything I need to know, or do? Should I call Leon?”

“I’ll call her mum, but you callin’ Leon wouldn’t be the worst idea. She’s off today, but dunno what her schedule is after that,” he says while still gazing at the still form laying in the bed. Raihan flips the camera back onto himself.

“She’s fine and I’ll take care of her.” Piers looks at him as if assessing his sincerity.

“Alright. Call me. The second she wakes.”

“I will.”

Leon was beside himself with worry. Raihan promised she’d be taken care of, but it might be a good idea to clear her schedule for the week. Luckily, nothing on her itinerary was critical, and Leon could send someone else in her stead to some of them and cancel the rest. He promised to keep Leon updated.

Raihan had changed, a pair of joggers and a tee, and finished the loads of wash before sitting down in front of the telly with some tea. It was a little after three in the afternoon, when he heard footsteps.

“Hello?” Her voice sounded cautious even as she was, quite literally, charging into the unknown. Gloria had no idea where she was or how she’d gotten there, wearing nothing but a t-shirt that came to her knees.

Raihan jumped up and rushed over to her. 

“Hey there, champ. You shouldn’t be up and about.”

“Raihan?” She looked around, still confused. Her stomach growled, and she looked sheepish.

“I’ll tell you what I know, then you can fill me in on the rest, but first I should feed you. Come on, go sit on the couch.” He walked next to her, just in case, but she seemed steady enough on her feet. That was good. “Sit, I’ll be right back.” 

He dashed to the bedroom and picked up a blanket from the bed, and came back in to wrap her up in it.

“Tea?” he asks.

“Black?” she counters.

He nods and sets off to the kitchen.

Gloria snuggles into the blanket and closes her eyes. She remembers making it out of the Lake of Outrage, heading north, then… well, she got stuck. The storm was coming down fast and hard, and every few steps the snow would drift, dragging her down with it. She had thought about releasing Blaze, but worried about him. She didn’t have Darmanitan with her, and wow, if she did that would have come in handy. He would have easily been able to navigate the snow and she could have rode on his back quickly out of the mess.

She kept trudging in a direction that she hoped was north, and was relieved when she finally hit the walls of Hammerlocke. She turned right to where she knew the entrance to the city was, but it was getting harder to think. She couldn’t feel her fingers, and stuffing them in her hoodie pockets barely did anything to help because she was soaked through. Her feet were numb and it felt like she wasn’t walking on anything. _‘Just keep moving, breathe in, breathe out, breathe…’_

It was fuzzy after that, and she hoped Raihan would be able to fill the rest in.

“Do you take sugar or milk?” A voice from the kitchen. Her eyes snap open, and replies back with no. A moment later, he’s back, and she can see the mug with its steam drifting off the top, and Gloria felt a bit like an addict reaching out for the welcoming mug. Piers and his herbal tea. When was the last time she had any caffeine? However, when she tried to grasp the mug, it almost fell. She grunted in frustration.

“Easy.” He set the mug on the table. Raihan’s other hand held a plate of pasta, and the sauce smelled delicious. Her stomach made itself known again. He set the plate on the coffee table next to the tea and pulled it forward. Gloria slid off the couch onto the floor, still huddled in the blanket, and pulled the mug forward. He watched as Gloria closed her eyes and sniffed the tea, before taking a sip.

“Thank you.” Then, “how did I end up here?”

He filled her in and she looked mortified.

“Now your turn,” he said. She told him her tale. The only gap in their stories was from her moving along the outside wall, to the front gate of the gym.

“Yanno, what champ? We all knew you were tough, but you are seriously made of some hardy shite. You dropped in front of me half dead, to sitting here a few hours later.”

“I don’t feel hardy.” She had to hold the fork like a toddler, hand making as much of a fist as she could around the handle to scoop food into her mouth. She looked set to cry when the third try at a bite resulted in the food falling off the fork and back onto the plate before she could make it to her mouth. Raihan slid down onto the floor next to her and took the fork from her hand.

“Alright, baby bird. I’m going to feed you.” He held up his hand at the look on her face. “You can continue to struggle and be hungry, or let me help. Your hands, and probably your feet, too, are going to be stiff as hell.”

Getting her fed and caffeinated took about 45 minutes, then he got her settled back on the couch, warm and comfy, and… shit! Raihan remembered he had to call Piers. 

“Hey, I sorted your gear, hell of a bag you got there, by the way.” Gloria’s mum would be thrilled to hear that. “But your phone rang. I, well, answered it. It was Piers.” 

Oh no, she was supposed to check in. What time was it? She started looking around. Where was her phone?

“Got your phone right here,” he says, pulling it from his pocket.

Rotom zips up to Gloria and she asks it to call ‘brother bear,’ and after the call with the other man earlier that day, he gets the nickname now, but wonders when and how the two of them got so close to warrant it.

“Glor’? Oh, thank Arceus.” Piers sniffs. Gloria feels terrible for making him worry.

“I’m alright, brother.” Just then, Marnie’s face smashes into frame.

“What the hell, Gloria. Ya’ had us worried like mad.” Marnie’s voice.

She quickly filled them in, though Raihan noticed she left out some of the scarier details.

“I feel alright though.” She smiles at them in what she hopes is a reassuring way. “Still snowing like mad. I swear if I knew it was coming, I’d have skedaddled home last night.” First granny hard candy and now skedaddled? Raihan is now convinced she IS an old lady trapped in a teen’s body. “Just glad it woke me up early so I didn’t get stuck in worse. It was so nice and sunny yesterday,” she pouted. “Caught me a Corsola, though!”

A few more minutes of chatter (and they had called her mum and will call again to update her but she should at least text her, too), and a promise they’ll come see her as soon as the weather allows, the call ends. Raihan notices that the exchange seemed to perk her up more than the food and tea.

“So,” he drawls. “Brother bear?”

He tells her that he talked to Leon already earlier, but she quickly rang him up to assure him that _‘yes, I'm fine,’_ and _‘no, I wasn’t being reckless,’_ and _‘geeze, Leon, I can’t predict the weather,’_ and finally, _‘thanks for worrying. Miss you, too,’_ and a tongue stuck out at him for good measure. The call ended with her knowing she had the rest of the week off. 

The two spent the rest of the late afternoon chatting, about nothing and everything. Raihan is easy to talk to. He rubs the stiffness out of her hands as she fills in the gaps of his knowledge about what played out during the Swordward and Shielbert fiasco. Then he scoots away and gets Gloria to stretch her legs over his lap, and he works on her feet, and tells her about his newest hatchlings. An entire pack of Goomy. Gloria smiled at that and voiced her desire to see that. She loves Goomy!

“So, I did get someone to check in at the gym this morning, but I really should pop in to take a look myself. I shouldn’t be more than an hour. You good here for a bit?”

“You know I live alone in Wyndon, so I think I can manage an hour alone on a couch. Well, I think I can if I had more tea?” She gives him the worst fake innocent look he’s ever seen, which makes him laugh. 

About 20 minutes after Raihan left, Gloria’s phone rings. She answers it and sees… a Goomy?

“OH! Look at that handsome face. Hiya buddy!” She cooed. The camera pans back and there they were. A whole batch of them, chirping, and preening for the camera. They definitely take after their trainer. The phone flips, and Raihan’s smiling face comes into frame. Those fangs, though, Gloria thinks. Does he ever hurt himself with those?

“Glad you weren’t sleeping. Thought you might want to see the Goomy Crew!”

“I did, and thank you. And nah, I’m wide awake. Can you send me a picture of them?”

“Sure, and I’m just about done. Sebastian did a thorough job this morning, so I didn’t have anything that needed to be done. Still a treat to see these little ones, though.” Gloria agrees with that.

They hang up and a minute later, a picture of comes through in text, and that’s when she sees the string of text messages from Piers. They started with light chiding on not checking in yet, then moved to being sore at her not checking in, then they became desperate. It made her feel awful all over again. What if? _‘Breathe in, breath out. There is no what if. She’s fine. Piers and Marnie know she’s fine. Breathe in, breathe out.’_

Raihan returned to find Gloria sitting cross-legged, hands on her knees over the blanket draped over her lap. Her back was straight, but her shoulders looked relaxed. Her eyes were closed, her breathing even. Deciding not to interrupt, he made his way to the kitchen to start dinner.

When he came back to the living room, Gloria was sitting relaxed in the corner of the couch, looking at her phone. 

“I’ll need to plug in, but do you mind if I post the picture of the Goomy Crew on my social media?”

“As long as you tag me and the gym. Those Goomy will need proper trainers. We can’t keep them all at the gym forever.” Raihan smiled, knowing a post from the champ will spur more interest than just a post from himself. He may have more followers than Gloria (he knows he does, because he checked), but her name on it will definitely go far. He sees her look thoughtful for a moment (like an old, wise woman – Raihan really has to stop thinking she’s some elder being), and she begins to tap on her phone. She smiled, then a final tap, meaning the post was sent. Raihan’s phone pings in his pocket and he whips it out to see the notification. _‘The Goomy Crew! These sweet darlings love like no other, and when they evolve into Goodra, be ready for the best hugs. @head-dragon-raihan @hammerlocke-gym #AdoptMe.’_

She handed her phone over to Raihan to plug in. And then…

“Oh, my poor team. Blaze is probably worried like mad. He was with me and saw the storm. May I bring them out?”

Raihan brought her balls over and watched as they were each released. Blaze and Toxtricity immediately bounded over to her. Blaze stopped Toxtricity from landing on top of her. Ribombee flew and landed on her lap. Charmeleon lumbered over, nuzzling in. Umbreon sat close, looking dignified. And finally, a shy Corsola hung back, looking around warily. Gloria patiently gave them all attention, cooing at them, assuring them she was fine and they were all safe here, before her attention moved to the Corsola.

“Oh, you sweet thing.” Blaze turned to see the other pokemon, and pulled Toxtricity and Charmeleon back to make space. Gloria locked eyes with the Corsola, and it stood still, looking back. A minute passed and Raihan could swear she was communicating with the scared little thing. Finally, it floated over and purred when she gave it a scratch. Gloria explained that she had just caught the little one on Saturday and it had only been out of its ball for dinner that night and a for a few minutes the next morning. Raihan boggled at how quickly it seemed to relax around her.

“Well, I don’t have any curry ready, but I have some pokemon food for a pinch. Got some berries I can add to it.” Gloria gave him a grateful look. Her pokemon fed, they all curled up in the open space around the couch and they all watched telly together for a while. 

Gloria was more than ready to spend the night on the couch. Even though she’d been awake for only a little more than five hours, she was tired again already.

“Alright, up you. Bed.” Raihan noticed her eyes closing and opening, as she fought off the sleep that was coming.

“Nah,” she signed. “Couch is fine. I don’t want to take your bed from you. You’ve been put out enough already.” 

“No.” And that was the end of that. Gloria recalled her team except for Blaze.

“Is it alright if he stays with me?”

“Of course.”

Gloria woke up early. She was still just wearing Raihan’s shirt, and sighed. She slid out of bed, trying and failing, to not wake Blaze. In fact, she’s sure he was faking being asleep. She padded her way to the window and looked outside. It was bright, but beautiful. The snow had stopped sometime in the night, and everything was blanketed with fluffy white. She stretched and flexed her fingers and wiggled her toes. They feel better today.

She held her finger to her lips at Blaze, and they quietly walked to the living room. Raihan was still sleeping, one arm thrown over his head. She stops a moment to take in the scene. He’s a handsome guy, and she wonders why he doesn’t have a partner. Though the same could be said for Piers, but Raihan is so open and easily flirty compared to her serious Piers, that it never occurred to her.

She continues her way to the kitchen and rifles through the fridge. Eggs, tomatoes, and yay, some bangers. She could see bread on the counter, and oh! He has coffee. What a treat. Gloria can’t remember the last time she’d had a cup of coffee. She started a pot of coffee, and Blaze came up next to her, handing her each ingredient she asked for as she set about making breakfast. 

Raihan’s eyes flip open to the smell of coffee and bangers. He groans as he sits up on the couch, stretching as he stands, and heads to the kitchen. There’s Gloria buttering toast, three plates, because oh, her Cinderace is there… wiping down the counter? 

“Good morning!” Gloria is chipper this morning.

“’Mornin’,” Raihan mumbles. 

“How do you take your coffee?” Oh yeah, there’s coffee. 

“Black.” Gloria looks over her shoulder and beams at him. Then pours him a mug, and hands it to Blaze who walks over to hand it to Raihan. 

“Sit down. Breakfast is served!” A big smile, and plates were set on the kitchen table. “And, um, after breakfast, mind if I shower? And put on clothes?”

She lifts one eyebrow at him. Raihan laughs.

Later that afternoon, a frantic knock at the door. Raihan opens it to see Piers and Marine standing close, both with their leather jackets zipped to their chins, shoulders slumped and hands in their pockets. He quickly waves them in, and they both make a beeline straight for Gloria. She stands and finds Marnie in her arms, then Piers wrapping them both up in a hug. Once they separate, Piers can’t decide if he’s more relieved at seeing her so well, or angry that she was in that dire of a situation to begin with. The three sat on the couch as she recounted, with more detail this time, what happened, while Raihan made tea. He listened to their ease around each other. Had he ever seen Piers relaxed around someone like that that wasn’t Marnie? And even then, he’d only seen him with Marnie in public. This was different. They seemed to have forgotten he was there, so he could listen and watch.

“Raihan has taken good care of me. Put him out more than I should have,” she said quietly.

“Shush, you. You have not put me out,” and with that, Piers and Marnie seem to remember he’s there. He sets down four mugs, moves to the kitchen and returns with sugar and milk. He knows now that Gloria takes her tea, and coffee, black, like he does, but wasn’t sure about his guests. He was floored at the amount of sugar (and a splash of milk) they added. Gloria must have seen the look on his face and laughed.

“It’s how they get sweet. Doesn’t come natural,” and she practically laughed herself off the couch, had Blaze not caught her and tipped her back up, at the looks she received.

“That may be true, yeah, but don’ go givin’ our secrets away,” said Piers. 

Interesting indeed, thought Raihan.

“Well, for less fun news, the gym doctor is coming to check you out. He should be here within the hour.” Gloria pouts. Piers asks if they can stay longer to see what the doctor says.

“Stay as long as you like.” He means it. Having this joy in his house is refreshing. It’s usually so quiet and lonely in his home. Raihan is thriving on their dynamic, even as he feels a little jealous of it. “I plan on not letting Gloria go anywhere near the outside for at least a couple more days. Leon would kill me. And the two of you are welcome to stay the night… if you want. I have a blow-up mattress and the girls can share my bed.” 

Piers and Marnie share a look and shrug. That was that.

Raihan sat in his quiet living room. It had been just over a week since that day. He missed having Gloria here. And Piers and Marnie. Piers. Since that day, and seeing how gentle he was with the girls, and how he smiled, and… damn. Does he have a crush? He thinks about those cool sea-blue eyes with rings of green, and yes, he looked close enough to notice. He can feel himself blushing at the thought.

Just then, his phone pings, and he picks it up to see a text from Gloria. _‘In town on business, but done at 11. You free for lunch?’_ A quick yes and where, she suggests a new pub neither of them had been to yet. He replies with a yes, and then gets back, _‘ADVENTURE!’_

He gets there early, and sits a table with a good view of the front door, pint in hand. He could splurge today. His morning duties taken care of, he had nothing else going on for the day. Two sips into his beer, and he sees the door open and an unmistakable white pixie cut comes bounding at him. Was that a Pikachu on her shoulder?

Gloria walks right up to Raihan giving him a big hug. He wasn’t expecting that. Sure, she gave him a hug when Piers came to take her home after staying with him another day, but it was a thank you, wasn’t it?

Gloria seems to notice the look on his face.

“Something wrong?” Then, “did I overstep? I’m sorry.” Before she could go any further down that path, he smiled and shook his head.

“Sorry, no. Was just lost in thought,” and to prove his point, he hugged her again, before she sat. Raihan points at her shoulder. “Going to introduce me?”

“This is Pikachu. Pikachu, this is Raihan. He’s very special to me, so you’ll be nice, right?” Raihan looked shocked.

“Be nice?” And I’m special to you? But that thought was left unsaid.

“He’s a bit of a prankster, but the sweetest prankster. Aren’t you buddy?” Pikachu nuzzles his cheek against hers, small sparks shooting from him to her, but she doesn’t seem to mind.

They order food and catch up on their week, Gloria more than happy to listen to Raihan regale her with tales of the Goomy Crew.

“Your post really helped. Already got way more interest than there are Goomy. Going to have to go through the applications and find the best matches.”

It’s Raihan who asks what else she has going on, and she confirms she’s free for the rest of the day, so he suggests a bit of shopping. Gloria smiles and whips out her style card she got from Klara on the Isle that she hadn’t gotten a chance to use yet. Raihan’s eyes narrow in on it and he squeaks.

Raihan is almost as good as Marnie in picking out clothes for Gloria. He only loses points for picking out the wrong size. The man definitely has an eye for fashion. He even convinces Gloria to get a fancy dress. He remembers what she wore to the gala last year after she won the championship. He shudders as he thinks about that shirt dress with the boots and socks that didn’t match. They also picked up some nail polish (her nails are terrible!), fresh emery boards, and some moisturizing face masks (one with a Goodra face, one with a Scorbunny).

Back at his place, tea and snacks are out, and “hand” he demands, and drops it into a bowl of warm soapy water. He pulls that hand out and wipes it down with a towel, and drops her other hand into the water, as he begins clipping and filling her nails.

“How am I supposed to drink my tea?” she whines.

“You’ll be able to in a moment,” and continues buffing. Happy with his work, he pulls her other hand out and beings the same process with it. “Now you have a free hand.”

Next, he dragged her off to the bathroom and they both wash their faces. He carefully fixed her mask on her face, before doing his own. She watched him in the mirror after giggling at the Scorbunny print on her face, then tried to not laugh and move the mask, as she sees his face in the Goodra mask.

They move back to the couch, and the telly clicks on. She’s told they’ll remove them in about 10 minutes, but he leans into her space as his Rotom zooms in front of them. She throws up a wave as it snaps. 

“Can I post it?” He asks, as he shows it to her. An affirmative later, and _‘Self care with the Champ! @GloriaGloria #SelfCare #MasksAreFun.’_ The evening was completed when they took turns painting each other’s nails. A pale pink for Gloria, and a vivid blue for Raihan. Pikachu had fallen asleep with a half-eaten berry in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The boys get to know each other.


	5. Gloria & Piers & Raihan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria has a party, Gloria and Marnie plot, Piers and Raihan get to know each other better, Leon is tired, and Gloria finally returns to the wild area.

The weeks following **The Great Snow Storm** had Gloria in high spirits. Her friendship with Raihan had grown, and she was weirdly grateful for almost dying on his doorstep. They were so much alike, it was eerie. They thought in the same way, and could even finish each other’s sentences. One night, she had a late meeting in Hammerlocke and had asked Raihan if she could spend the night. He texted back with _‘girls’ night in!’_ If Gloria thought the night of manicures and face masks was a one-time thing, she quickly found out she was wrong. 

On this night, he painted her nails green and added yellow daisy decals he had bought just for the occasion. 

“It reminded me of you when I saw them. Like spring time.”

They cuddled up to watch a movie before bed. Gloria closed her eyes towards the end. The lights off, and feeling his chest rise and fall with his breath had lulled Gloria almost into a meditative state. Raihan must have thought she’d fallen asleep, but she was wide awake when she heard him whisper, “I want to be your brother, too.”

See? He did think just like her. But she kept still and pretended not to hear. She felt he might be embarrassed. She’d just be sneaky in adding him into her little family. 

The next weekend, she had a party at her place in Wyndon. She realized she’d been in her apartment for a bit, and other than Piers and Marnie, no one else had seen it. She invited her mum, Hop, Sonia, Leon, Raihan, Piers, and Marnie. This was her family. The most important people in her life. Nervous to have everyone over at once, she spent the morning making sure everything was tidy and clean, then prepared an array of snacks. She even set out a bowl of her favorite candies, though she was usually the only person who liked them.

Everything set, Gloria went to her room to change. She chose the black dress with white piping she bought on that first shopping trip with Marnie. She hadn’t had an occasion to wear it yet. She did her makeup (she’s gotten good at eyeliner, thanks to Raihan helping her), and waited. Her mum, Sonia, and Hop showed up first, having taken the train up together. Then Piers, Marnie, and Raihan, who’s respective cabs landed in front of the building at the same time, and of course Leon was late (how did he get lost when he had lived here for over a decade?). 

So far so good, everyone seemed to be having a good time, chatting and eating snacks. She had music on low in the background. She gave her mum a proper tour of her place and she was impressed with how well Gloria was faring. Her mum then gravitated towards Leon and Sonia, and joined their conversation. Gloria moved about the space, checking to see if anyone needed a refreshing of their drinks. It was her mother who commented that she apparently raised an old lady, as she had spied the bowl of hard candies, even though she still popped one in her mouth. Raihan snorted (vindication!). 

Later she was pulled onto the couch with Hop and Marnie. She was listening to the two of them talking when she looked over and saw Raihan and Piers. They stood close together, but not for a lack of space. Piers was standing with his against the wall, looking cool, or rather, trying to. Raihan was next to him, slightly leaning into his space, and she could see a faint blush dusting Piers’ usually porcelain cheeks. She wondered what they were talking about.

“You still with us, Gloria?” Hop said. 

Gloria looked back at the pair, who were obviously miffed at her inattention. Instead of wondering what she missed, she tapped Marnie on the knee, and used her eyes to get her to look.

“Oh. My. Arceus.” She whispered.

“What?” Oh, Hop was as adorably clueless as Leon sometimes, but he caught on eventually. “Oh, I see.” And a smile spread across his face. 

The three of them looked back at each other, and were in silent agreement. As long as the those two didn’t find a way to royally botch it, they were looking at something beautiful blossoming.

The only disappointing part of Gloria’s party was that the gifts she had wanted to give everyone wasn’t ready in time for the party. When she was out shopping the week before, she came across a crafter, who blew beautiful glass globes and he was able to set a picture in the middle of them. So, she commissioned one made for each person who was coming to her party, with a picture of her with that person. For her mum, it was a picture someone had taken of them smiling in a beautiful garden. She couldn’t have been more than five in the picture. For Hop, it was a picture Sonia took of them when she visited the Pokémon Lab right after he started working there. He looked happier than he had been in a while. For Sonia, it was a picture that some tourist took in Turffield, when Sonia asked her what she thought about the geoglyph. The picture had caught them just as they were looking at each other smiling, after Sonia had made a breakthrough. Gloria had noticed the snap and asked for a copy from the stranger. She never knew it would come in handy someday. Leon was harder, but she eventually found the perfect one. It was one that a league photographer had taken during her first sponsor event. They had snuck off the corner and looked like they were planning a siege, with Gloria looking super serious while Leon smiled at her with his fist in the air. The next three were easier. Raihan took a selfie with her every time they visited together, but she used the one he took the night of his whispered confession. For Piers she used a picture with her and Marnie in it, each one of the girls on either side of him. He looked chuffed, being offset with a sister with black hair, and adopted sister with white on either side of him. And for Marnie? She used the picture with Hattie, taken on the first day they started to get to know one another. 

The gifts were ready the following Monday.

The extra time gave her a chance to write a card to each person, expressing in written word where her voice often failed. She took her time, and put thought into each one. To her mother, she thanked her for raising her strong, for allowing her to stretch her wings and grow, and for nurturing her along the way. To Hop, it was how his unwavering friendship since the day they met had always been a touchstone for her. Sonia received words about how her honor and resiliency were an inspiration. How Leon had given her guidance with a gentle hand, allowing her a life outside of the league that was denied him. How Marnie’s strength was unmatched and how her acceptance made her feel welcome. How Piers hadn’t balked at Gloria when she was weak, but instead helped amplify her strengths, and how he was a port for her in any (metaphorical) storm. And finally, Raihan. Her newest friend, but no less important. Besides literally being in the right place at the right time to save her life, he indulged her. He was so much like her, and made it easy for her to drop her guard and just be. The final line on his card read _‘I wonder if you would give me the honor of calling you my brother.’_

She had little time the rest of the week, running from one meeting or event to the next. She even had a fan meet and greet one afternoon, and that had been emotionally exhausting. Blaze took it all in stride though. He stood tall next to his trainer, both showing off, and ready to protect. She smiled and signed autographs and took pictures. A staff member came out and was about to call an end to the event, but Gloria recognized a small face trying to see through the crowd. She stopped the staff member for a moment, and called out.

“Is that you, Hattie?”

Bodies moved, curious, and the girl came forward. She gave her a quick hug and asked about her Scorbunny.

“Oh, you saw? I mean, I saw that you started following me back, but.. well, he’s awesome.”

Gloria asked her to call him out so he and Blaze could meet. 

It wasn’t until the following Sunday, when she had a whole day to herself, that she prepared for a long day of traveling. She packed her bag with her gifts and took off. First, she stopped by Leon’s place, but he wasn’t in, so she left his gift in his parcel box. Then she set out for Spikemuth.

She was lucky to catch Piers and Marnie both home, and awake. She handed them their boxes, but then Gloria wasn’t sure if she wanted to be there to watch them open them. She hadn’t thought about this part. Now she was glad the gifts weren’t ready for the party. What if everyone thought they were stupid? Or that she was overly sentimental? But she stood still as a statue, hands clasped behind her back, toes pointing at each other, as the two sat down on the couch and opened their cards first. One at a time, they set the cards down on the coffee table in front of them, and opened their gifts. The beautiful orb sat on a small pedestal, and they gazed inside. Then, they swapped and looked at each other’s.

Piers scooted over, and patted the spot between them. Gloria forced her legs to move, and sat down before being dwarfed in a hug by Piers. Then she felt Marnie hug her from behind.

“They are beautiful.” No, you guys are beautiful, Gloria thought.

After promises were made to hang out soon, she left. On her way to Wedgehurst, she received a thank you text from Leon. At first glance, it was all rambling, but she realized he had just been looking for the right words. It was followed by a picture of his gift on the shelf with his trophies.

Next, she stopped by Magnolia’s place and was told Sonia was at the lab. She luckily caught her just as she was wrapping up packing some gear.

“Right good timing, Gloria. Hop and I are heading out to do some research on the Isle tomorrow and I was just popping in to grab some of the instruments we’ll need. Was there something you needed?” A mumbled no, and a handed over package later, and Sonia had tears in her eyes.

“Who took this picture? And don’t we look so fresh and innocent!” A watery laugh escapes her. They shared a hug and Gloria took off up the path to Hop’s house.

“Oh, your first time visiting me after I started training at the lab. There I was, bragging that I’d already learned loads, not knowing yet that I hadn’t learned even the tip of it all.” Hop was brilliant, and she knew he’d one day be the region’s greatest professor.

Next her mother who said, “oh darling, I remember this day. You were already so fierce and independent, but this day, you stayed by my side, helping plant those flowers. I was so happy.” Her mum surprises her once in a while.

Finally, even though she flew over it to get to where she was, she made her way back to Hammerlocke. She actually texted while in the cab on her way there, to make sure Raihan was home.

“A gift? For me?” And that blasted confident smile. Gloria’s nerves were prickling as she waited for him to get on with it. Finally, a finger slides along the seam of the envelope and he pulled the card out. He began reading it and she noticed his smile falter. Was something wrong? As her nerves start to peak, she sees the back of his hand quickly fly up to his eyes, and swipe. Oh, shite (she’s swearing!), did she make him cry? Oh no no no. Before Gloria could say anything, he picks her up and hugs her. Hard.

“Rai…” she gasped.

“…”

“…han.”

“Thank you,” he whispers.

“Can’t… breathe…” He laughs and puts her down. She gasps in a deep breath, but manages to get out, “You going to open it, or what?”

“Oh, right. Sorry. The card was just so.. I forgot.” Sheepish. Not often can you use that word to describe Raihan. 

“Look at us in there,” he says after carefully pulling the globe from the box. “I remember this night. I put flowers on your nails,” and he smiles. Then Gloria thought she could see the cogs moving in his head. “Oh.”

“I was already calling you my bestie brother in my head, yanno.”

Raihan beamed at her, and placed the globe on his mantel. They shared some tea and chatted before Gloria made her way home. 

Her next week, while busy, still allowed her a short visit to Piers and Marnie. Raihan came up her way one evening, wanting to take advantage of her style card at the boutique in Wyndon. It was there, that she saw it, a flyer taped up in a window, and a plan formed.

After Raihan walked her home and left, she quickly texted Marnie. _‘You alone? Need to talk to you.’_ Marnie called her a minute later.

“Everythin’ alright?” Marnie asks when Gloria picked up.

“Couldn’t be better. I got a wild idea today, and wanted to see if you would talk me out of it.”

Marnie didn’t talk her out of it and agreed it was a brilliant idea. Gloria shoots off a quick text to Piers and Raihan. Marnie was ready to play her part.

“Bro', did ya’ get a text from Gloria? A carnival is comin’ to Wyndon and she wants us all to go.” Oh, it was on.

The weekend couldn’t come quickly enough for Gloria and Marnie. They secretly texted at night all week, refining their plan, and practicing their lines. When Saturday rolled around, Gloria dressed up in black leggings, her red flowy top, red socks, her new black trainers, and her boater hat. A touch of makeup later (and will she ever get used to how she looks now?) and she was off. She arrived first, waiting in front of the carnival that had been set up in front of the stadium. She had already bought everyone a ticket. She paced nervously until Raihan finally arrived.

“I hope you’re ready to carry some prizes, because I am a shark at carnival games,” he said in way of greeting. 

“Oh? Do I hear a challenge?” Though Gloria doesn’t know if she’s any good at the games because she’d never played them. She sees a glint in his eye.

“Ready, then?” He starts to walk to the ticket booth before she stops him. 

“I already got tickets.” And holds up four of them in her hand. “Piers and Marnie are coming, too.” The only tell Raihan gave was his pupils dilating a bit at the news.

The two of them didn’t have long to wait, as the brother and sister sauntered up a few minutes later. 

“You will not get me on anythin’ that goes upside down,” Piers said as she handed him his ticket.

The four of them entered the carnival. The smell of candy floss and popcorn filled the area. They decided to just walk around first and see what caught their fancy. It was Gloria who suggested something first, as she saw a stage with a show about to start. They grabbed seats and Raihan ran off and came back with drinks for everyone. They had no idea what the show was, because they had barely gotten settled when it started. And oh, what a treat! It turned out to be pokemon performances by some of the Kalos region Pokémon Showcase princesses. Gloria had heard about them, but never saw one. Gloria and Raihan both leaned forward at almost the same time, with stars in their eyes.

They all stood and applauded at the conclusion of the show.

“That was splendid!” Raihan said.

“Guess I never thought ‘bout how else ya’ could train ‘n work with your pokemon,” Marnie said. “Can’t say it would be for me, but it was amazin’ to see.”

Piers had a look on his face, and Gloria felt that he may have just gotten struck with ideas to incorporate into his own shows.

Raihan suggested they try some of the games. Gloria ended up being not too bad at some of the throwing games, but Raihan was a ringer. Gloria and Marnie were each already carrying two stuffies, and he won a fifth that he gave to a little boy who stood in awe of the dragon gym leader.

The sun was just about to start going down when Marnie suggested they find some food. After quickly eating, the girls announced it was dark enough for the Ferris wheel. 

“I know it isn’t as grand as the one over there,” Gloria says and points, but they all follow and get in line. 

“I call dibs on Gloria,” Marnie said when it was their turn, and she grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. Gloria is sure she heard Piers groan.

“Well, looks like you’re stuck with me,” Raihan says, looking straight ahead smiling.

“Looks like it,” Piers says, but he doesn’t look particularly put out.

The pair move into their seats, and then there is only one more couple behind them to load before the wheel starts its’ slow rotation. Not as high as the one in town, it was still a lovely view. They could see the lights from all the other rides, and when they hit the top, Piers watched the people move below them.

“You lot have been gettin’ a lot of stares today, but ‘m glad no one’s bothered ya’,” Piers said.

“Are you sure it isn’t you they are staring at?”

At that Piers turns his head to find bright blue eyes on him. He looks back forward and mumbles something.

“Sorry, didn’t catch that?”

“Said you’re bein’ daft,” but there was no heat behind the words. The only heat seemed to be in Piers’ cheeks. Noted, and noted, thought Raihan. 

Once they were all off the ride, Gloria announced that her and Marnie wanted to go on the loop ride, which Piers said a quick “hell, no” to, and Raihan said he’d stay with Piers. The two watched from a distance as the girls got on the ride. They were standing next to a game booth, the one where you swing the hammer and see if you can ring the bell. 

“I’m going to try my luck at this one while we wait,” Raihan says. He spied the prizes for the game, and they were stuffies of different pokemon types with gym logos on them. And there, an Obstagoon with the telltale pink logo stitched on his chest.

“Really mate? Think ya’ got it in ya’?”

Piers’ answer was a wink, and Raihan got in line and waited his turn. 

Several people stopped to watch as the Hammerlocke gym leader as he readied the oversized hammer. He took a steadying breath, pulled back, and… BAM! DING! He turned with a smug smile at Piers, who rolled his eyes, much like he does at the girls though.

“Sir?” He looks back at the attendant. “Pick your prize.” He points at what he wants, and turns back to see Piers looking at the loop ride, as it slows down to a stop. The girls will be back soon. 

“Here,” Raihan says, and way to go. That was so not smooth.

Piers turns back to see the Obstagoon held out to him. He looks at Raihan and sees that he’s not making eye contact, and notices a pink tint to his dark skin cross his cheeks. Piers lets his fingers slide across Raihan’s as he takes the stuffie. This feels dangerous. 

They are pulled from this weird moment by laughter as the girls bound up to them. Marnie is practically choking.

“A couple’a blokes were…,” she coughed she was laughing so hard, “were tryin’ to show off to us, but one of ‘em ended up pukin’ after he got off the ride.” A fresh gale of laughter starts.

“And… and…” Gloria is gasping, “they had been so puffed up, saying… saying… _‘we’re the best prizes you’ll find here.’_ ” Gloria and Marnie look at each other, and a fresh wave of laughter hits them. They are laughing so hard, they are practically doubled over.

Finally calming, Gloria wipes the tears from her eyes, and oh, she smudged her liner. Marnie seeing that grabbed her by the arm.

“We’re off the loo to freshen up. Candy floss?” she says, and looks at Piers. That’s when she notices him clutching the Obstagoon in front of him, and she smiles. It’s a good thing she was laughing so hard a moment ago, that he doesn’t seem to notice. 

“Sure, we’ll grab snacks. Meet at the sitting area when ya’ lot are done?” 

Back at home, Marnie and Gloria are texting, each pointing out what they noticed. The way they sat a little closer together. The light press of arms against each other as they waited for the girls to flit about rides and booths. And the prize that Raihan won and gave to Piers. He held it pressed against him, and not just dangling from his hand. They decide their plan was a rousing success.

Piers was laying in his bed, still in his clothes, staring at the ceiling. He’s known Raihan for years, but has spent more time socially with him in the past month than in all those years combined. Objectively, he knows Raihan is handsome. You’d have to be blind to not notice. Coffee with cream skin, eyes the color of the finest clear blue glass, and a smile that can be seen from miles away. He’s also tall and lean, and stronger than he looks. Probably from wrangling dragons.

Looks aside, he’s come to find that Raihan is charming. He knew he was, but in the past, in a cursory view, it seemed a part of his public persona, but up close, he sees it’s just him. He’s also conscientious. Except when he wants to show off, but outside of battles, his showing off is endearing. But underneath it all, Piers can see his vulnerability. The way he presented the stuffie to him, the side glances, the shy smiles. Piers had been right. Dangerous. And it looks like he is walking right past the sign that says **‘Last Chance to Turn Back.’** He grabs his new stuffed Obstagoon and holds it to his face as he groans.

It was late the next day and Raihan was pacing his living room. He’s sure he wasn’t reading it wrong. Piers seemed interested, right? He didn’t pull away when Raihan would brush up against him. And the way he touched his fingers… electric. It felt the way Pikachu rubbing against Gloria looked like. Little shocks that made him smile. He had to stop himself from reaching out to run his fingers through Piers hair at least three times last night. He was so smitten.

Besides being a pretty package, Piers had some many layers to him. Raihan was a “what you see is what you get,” kind of guy. Piers though. What you see is something that may be intimidating, a slight warning, much like the dark types he trains. When he lets you past that you see a wicked sense of humor. He also hates to see people hurting, and has a nurturing soul. He saw that first hand when he answered Gloria's phone.

Right now, however, he was trying to get up the nerve to ask the man out. He has started and deleted no less than a dozen text messages. He sits on the couch and stares at his phone. He finally decides simple and direct would be best and settles on _‘would you be interested in grabbing a coffee with me tomorrow?’_ and he hits send before he can back out again. He stares, unblinking, at the screen, and then scoffs at himself. Was he expecting a response that quickly? Was he expecting a response at all? He set his phone down just as it pings, and he picks it back up. _‘Make it a pint, and it’s date.’_

Raihan smiled. It’s a date.

Gloria was sitting on her sofa, reading, Pikachu napping in her lap, when her phone rang. Her Rotom zips up to her and she answers when she sees it’s Raihan.

“Hey, bestie bro,” she smiles, but then she sees the distress on the man’s face. She leans forward towards the screen, jostling Pikachu, earning her a zap. “What’s wrong?” Worry in her voice.

“I have a date tomorrow,” a pause. “With Piers.”

“That all,” she laughs. 

“That all? We’re going out for a drink. Where do I take him? Should I bring flowers? What do I wear?” Gloria felt bad for him, but was the last question one she could really answer? If it weren’t for her friends pointing her in the right direction, she’d still be wearing clothes her mother bought her. 

“Deep breath. Are you planning on picking him up? Or meeting up?”

“As proper as picking him up sounds, maybe we should meet? Picking him up might allow for too much awkward time in a cab.”

“Do you have a location in mind?”

“I honestly don’t,” he sighed. “Took everything in me to ask him out for coffee, but he shot back a drink.”

“Piers doesn’t really do caffeine.”

“He doesn’t? No wonder he always looks a little tired.”

“That’s mostly makeup.”

“Good to know.” Then Raihan went dreamy. Gloria waited for a minute before…

“So, venue,” she says, and he snaps back. “He said drink, and knowing Piers, he’d be happy with any pub, but it should be someplace classier than that, but not too stuffy either. Oh, what about that new place we went to for lunch?”

“Yes, that could work. Nice décor, good pint selection, and good food. I walked past it one night and remember music and low lighting. Might be low key enough, but a touch romantic?”

“Sounds lovely! As for what to wear, maybe keep it simple, but for goodness sake, no gym shorts, and maybe skip the hoodie?” 

Raihan took his phone into his room and started rifling his closet, with the camera turned for Gloria to see. 

“Ooh, is that black shirt a turtleneck?” she asked as his hand pushed through the hangers. “And oh, that sportscoat. The camel one? Nice. Then some jeans and, do you have loafers or something?” 

Raihan pulled each piece out and set them on the bed. Then laid the coat over the jeans, and the shirt under the coat. 

“Oh, Gloria. I think this will work.” The camera zooms back to his face.

“I guess you and Marnie have finally rubbed off on me. And I hate to sound like Piers, but no black tea tonight. You don’t want to be tired for your date tomorrow.” She winks. “If you really want some tea, I left some red tea the last time I stayed over.” Who is she even? Peddling non-caffeinated tea.

“You’re the best, sis.” Oh, that was the first time he’s called her that. She sniffs. “What’s wrong?”

“You called me sis.” Her smile is big. Raihan smiled back.

The next night, Gloria started getting flooded with texts from Raihan. Words like wonderful, beautiful, and OMG!!@!#@#! were read. Gloria texted Marnie with the update, and then they were chatting about their schedules, so they could make plans to hang out. A quick _‘be right back’_ from Marnie, and she set her phone down and cracked a big yawn as she stretched. She had dozed off on the couch before Raihan had texted. While the date didn’t run too late for the boys, it had been a long day for Gloria and she was tired, but she had wanted to stay awake, hoping for an update. Just then she hears a ping, and a confirmation that Piers had also had a good time. With that, the girls found a time they could hang out and bid each other good night.

Friday finally came and her duties were wrapped up early. The last thing on her schedule was a lunch meeting with Leon, then she was off the rest of the weekend. Lunch meetings with Leon was just a time for the two of them to kick it and chat. Usually they’d get take-away and eat in Leon’s office. It was Leon’s gentle way of checking on her, to see her when she wasn’t “on,” to gauge if she was being overworked. But this lunch became all about Gloria worrying about Leon.

“You look tired, Leon.” And it was true. He was always a vibrant man. While he was built, very much the body of a full-grown man, his face always had a spritely quality to it. His eyes twinkled, like small golden suns, his smile took you off any guard you may have had, and a voice that was soothing. Today, his eyes looked dull and his voice rough. “You chide me all of the time. Work-life balance, remember? When was the last time you spent a full day outside of this room?”

Leon signed, because she was right, but they had found a new mess that Rose had left behind.

“I’m fine, Gloria. Really. Just a bump in…” She cut him off with a hand held up.

“Want to try something with me?” Leon shrugged, and she guided him from his chair at his desk to the floor.

“Sit. Cross your legs,” she giggles as he leans back, propped on his arms, and stretches his legs out and crosses them at the ankles. “No, like me,” she says as she sits cross-legged.

“Alright, hands on your knees. Now, close your eyes and listen to my voice.” 

“Gloria,” he starts, but he must see the worry in her eyes. She wants to help him, like he’s helped her and this is the only way she can think to do it. So, he closes his eyes.

She begins, her voice soft.

“Breathe in… breathe out. Feel the air move in, starting at your throat. Feel how it moves down and into your lungs, feel them expand. Breathe in… breathe out. Feel your lungs empty as you exhale. Breathe in…”

She stands up and moves behind him, placing one hand on the center of his back, and another on a shoulder.

“Your spine is straight, sitting tall, but,” and she moves both hands on top of his shoulders and gently strokes down around the curve and down his arm, “your shoulders are relaxed, moving away from your ears.”

“Breathe in… slowly. Breathe out… take as much time exhaling as you do inhaling. Clear your mind. Thoughts will come up, and that’s ok. Acknowledge them. Look at each one. They are important. But not right now. Let them go. Breathe in… breathe out…”

She guides him for five minutes, and then sees his face go lax. She sits again, across from him and quietly waits. After another ten minutes, she stands, and gently pulls on his shoulders to get him to lay flat, arms relaxed beside him, she turns each arm, palms facing up.

“Breathe in… breathe out… wiggle your toes and fingers. Slowly, bringing awareness back into your body. Turn your head, left to right. Bring your knees up, there you go. Now roll onto your side, any side. The one that is most comfortable for you. Now, hug your knees into your chest. You are acknowledging all your body does for you. Now slowly, sit up.”

He moves back into the starting position of sitting cross-legged. His eyes still closed.

“Take note of how your body feels. What might hurt, or feel tight. This is your body talking to you. Don’t ignore it.”

His eyes slowly open, and he feels…

“Wow. OK, what was that?”

“I didn’t know what else to do. This helps me, so I thought I’d try it. Just a little guided meditation, then we moved into Shavasana, which is the last pose in yoga, a relaxation. But I felt it would be the best way to move you back to awareness. You did really well. It took me a good while before I could get that deep in a meditative state. Leave it to you to quickly master anything thrown at you.” She smiles.

“I do feel better,” and he rolls his head, feeling a bit of previous tension leave him.

“Look Leon, I don’t know everything you have to deal with up her, but are you being fair to yourself? You have worked really hard to make my go at all of this easier than it was for you. I get to see my mum, and my friends. Enough at least that I don’t feel that being champion is all that I am. But you are also not just the chairman. You are Leon. You have family and friends. You have a life to enjoy outside of all of this. Have you ever heard the word delegation? You have a team here that believes in you, who are ready to help. You aren’t alone, you know. Spread the work out so you aren’t spread so thin.”

“Raihan was right,” he says.

“Right about what?”

“You are a wise old lady.”

“Piers told me that Raihan thought I was a guru.” They stare at each other for a moment, and then fall back laughing.

That night, Gloria made her way to Spikemuth. Her and Marnie made a bowl of popcorn and sat down to a cheesy scary movie. Lights off, both of them sitting on the couch, and Gloria squealing at all of the scary bits. 

Suddenly Gloria jumped, grasping Marnie’s arm, who also looked up alarmed when they heard a thud on the front door. Then they relaxed when they heard the unmistakable laugh of Raihan. Then another thud. Then, quiet, before hearing some mumbled talking. The door opened, and the girls could see the back of Piers and Raihan’s smiling face before he leaned in for a quick kiss before walking away.

The door closed and Piers turned around with a dreamy look on his face. It was obvious from the state of, well, everything, that there had been some snogging going on. It took a moment before he realized he wasn’t alone. Just then a loud screech from the telly, as the monster jumped out at the main character in the movie they had forgotten about, making all of them jump. 

Piers schooled his features, but it was too late. The girls scooted apart and made room for Piers to join them. He thought that fleeing to his room may be the better part of valor, but he was a little buzzed and this “interrogation” was going to happen eventually. May as well bite the bullet.

Whatever he was expecting, it wasn’t what happened. 

“Nice date?” Marnie asked as she grabbed the blanket that was over the back of the couch and draped it over the three of them.

“Yes,” he said as Gloria set the bowl of popcorn on his lap and smiled at him, then she grabbed a handful and turned back to the movie. It was right in the middle, so the girls whispered who’s who and what’s happening until they felt he was caught up. That was it. No digging for details, no prying. They were happy if he was happy. Piers settled down between them and let himself relax as two heads rested on his shoulders, and one cool hand clutched his forearm. Gloria loved scary movies, even though they actually scared her.

All three of them slept in the next day, which is surprising for Gloria. Even if she stayed up late, she tended to be an early riser. They had a late breakfast together before Gloria hit the road. She wanted to spend the afternoon with Raihan, and be back home by Sunday. She loved her friends and family, but she did need a day for just herself once in a while. Time to just be, and spend time with her pokemon outside of battle.

A hug goodbye and she decided it was a nice day to bike. She had been slacking on physical activity lately. How long has it been since she’s been to the wild area? Oh, since **The Great Snow Storm**. Next chance she gets, she’s heading back out. 

Finally making it to Raihan’s, she barely had a chance to drop her pack when she was dragged in. Raihan was gushing about his second date with Piers. He had tea ready in no time and launched into details. How the venue in Spikemuth was. The different artists that they watched. How the last band had them dancing. How they did shots with a group after. How the… Well, when he got to the kissing part, she knew he was keeping it light on details, but still gave her enough to get it.

“His kisses, though,” and did he just swoon? 

“So, you really like him, don’t you?”

“I do. We’ve known each other for so long, but there had never any real reason for us to get to know each other outside of being gym leaders.” Raihan smiled for a moment longer before he looked mortified. Gloria just laughed.

“I’m glad my near-death experience has facilitated your love life.” Her joke didn’t have the effect she was hoping for.

“That’s not funny.”

“Look, I know it’s not, but it’s something that happened to me, and I’m still here. I’ve already thought of all the what if’s. What if you made it into the gym before I got there, or you got there late? What if you sent someone else to the gym who didn’t know what to do or was slow to act? What if I never made it through the gate at all? None of that happened though. Our story was written. So, a ‘thank you Gloria for helping me get snogged’ is not at all out of line. And I say this as an old wise woman.”

“How did you get so wise?”

“I’m good at listening.”

Gloria had a busy two weeks, though she did get in a visit with Hop who was back from his research trip. Finally though, she had a free weekend. She missed her friends, but the wilds were calling her.

Piers’ phone rang, and he answered, smiling. It was Raihan. However, his smile faded when he saw the look on Raihan’s face.

“Gloria’s going to the wild area.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“How can you be so calm about this? Last time…”

“Last time was bad luck. Ya’ can’t stop her from livin’, ya’ know.”

“You didn’t see her. I sometimes have nightmares that she is dead in my arms.” Raihan visibly shudders.

“Oh, Rai.”

“I know there’s nothing I can do, but this is the first time she’s going back out and I can’t help but worry.” Piers watches his face in anguish. 

“Rai, how do ya' feel about a trip to the wild area?”

Gloria can’t believe they talked her into this. The sun is already rising as she paces Hammerlocke Hills, Blaze watching her. She loves her brothers, don’t get her wrong, but this was her time. She caved too easily to their request to accompany her. They better not slow her down.

“Finally,” she huffed to herself, as Piers and Raihan came into view down the stairs of the gate. 

“You’re late,” she says to them. 

“Yer grumpy,” Piers shoots back. Raihan smiles.

“I brought you tea!” She takes the proffered travel tumbler from him, but doesn’t even crack a smile. She just turns and starts walking towards Giant’s Cap. She’s getting berries first this time. They are both still following her when she spares a glance back. Blaze puts a hand on her shoulder and makes a small sound, his eyes looking concerned. She pats his hand. Yes, she’s being a little childish. Breathe in… breathe out. 

They finally make it to the bridge and cross into Bridge Field when she finds an open area, and drops her gear. She starts unpacking her tent and cooking equipment without a word, and the guys do the same. Once she’s set up, she lets out the rest of her team.

“Pika-CHU!”

“Pikachu!” Gloria chides. “How did you get here?” She knows she didn’t put him on her team. Not for the wild area. Blaze is working really hard at not looking at her. Pikachu climbs up onto her shoulder and starts nuzzling her. She can’t help it and smiles. 

“Alright you bugger. You’re here, so don’t think you won’t have to train like everyone else,” and she side eyes Blaze. She knows he must have slipped Pikachu in seeing her sour mood. Gloria can never stay angry long around him.

“Hey champ,” Raihan says. He’d been quiet all day, and when she looked at him, she suddenly felt very bad. He looks... sad. She did that, and she crumples to the ground onto her knees. Blaze drops to his knees next to her, stroking her head, and Pikachu makes an anguished sound, touching her cheeks with his little hands. 

“I’m sorry,” she choked out as four arms came up around her. 

“No, I am,” said Raihan. “We’re here because of my anxiety. It’s just your first trip out and…”

“And nothing. I threw a terrible tantrum instead of enjoying the day at all. Instead of enjoying my brothers.”

“Well, nothin’ to be done for it now. I will start tea and you lot make the curry, yeah? We have tomorrow for ya' to make it up t' us.” Piers ruffles her hair, and Pikachu jumps onto his shoulder. Gloria thinks he loves Piers’ hair. Raihan swipes at her tears with his thumbs.

“I am sorry,” he says. She just hugs him.

Some fresh berries and an egg later, and this curry may be better than the one she made the last time she was out here. Two hearts are better than one, she thinks, as she eats her curry and watches the two men sitting across from her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The epilogue...


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's three years later, sponsor parties still suck, but Gloria has met someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming along with me on my fluffy plot bunny journey.

Gloria opens the front door, and walks in. It’s quiet and dark. It’s late, afterall, and Piers and Raihan are already in bed. She drops her bag on the bench in the walkway, kicks off her shoes, and shuffles to the kitchen to put a kettle on. Once the kettle starts to whistle, she turns the fire off quickly and sets about making a cuppa. 

“That better not be black tea,” Piers sleepy voice comes from behind her. 

“It’s not. Did I wake you?”

“Nature did, but I heard ya’ in here. How was it?”

How was it. It was a boring as sin sponsor event that ran way too long thanks to an open bar. But… she takes a deep breath...

“I met someone.”

“I’m sorry, what? Who? Wha…?” That was Raihan. 

“If everyone wants to hear my tale, who wants tea?” 

Three years. It’s been three years since they have moved in together. Sure, they squabbled at times. Gloria will leave wet towels on the floor. Piers will turn his amp up too loud. Raihan takes up too much space in the closet. Who’s turn was it to cook? Who’s doing the dishes? There have been a few lover’s quarrels that Gloria always made herself scarce for. It was for them to work out. All of it has been few and far between. Just people sharing a space, sometimes being grumpy, or sad, or disappointed, and taking it out on those closest to them. Nothing that doesn’t get talked out, then hugged out. Forgiven and forgotten.

Gloria had brought up moving out a couple of times after that first year. Not that she wanted to move out. She was just giving them the opportunity to have their own space, their own time.

“Oi, yer barely around half the time anyways. And if ya’ move, Marnie won’t come over as often as she does.” Point to Piers.

“And who’s going to do my nails?” Point to Raihan.

So, she stayed. She loves living here. She knows that she has many people in her life that are there to lift her up and support her. She tries, and hopes, she is as a good of a friend to all of them as they are to her. But her little family, here in their flat, it is her port. Her home. Where she is safest. Whether they are playing games, watching telly, sharing meals, or even when she is alone in her room, she is never lonely.

“So…” Raihan.

“So…” Gloria.

“So, get on with it, fer fuck’s sake.” Piers. 

“Alright, alright,” she laughs. 

Another sponsor event. Her smile is plastered on her face, shaking hands, nodding at the right time, being a good face for the league. She really hates these things, but she understands why they are important. She has a job to do, and she plans on doing it well. Tonight, she is their ambassador.

She’s kept her hair short and white all these years. It suits her, easy to maintain, especially when she heads out to the wild area, or the Isle, or the Tundra. And, much like Leon before her, with his long, purple hair (only his hair color is natural) and and snapback, it has become a bit of a trademark for her. That and the boater hat. Perfect, indeed, Marnie. Gloria has four of them now, in different colors.

As the evening grew later, talk moved away from business as the guests were loosened up by the flow of the open bar. Finally, she can slink off to a corner and get a breather. She’s been to many events in this venue, so she knows exactly where she can hide out. She found the small cubby, under a spire outside of the building the first time she was here. She dragged a chair in, and it’s been there every time she’s been back since, for four years, letting her know that no one is aware of it. Or if they are, it is inconsequential, so no one looks in there.

She makes her way out of the door, and down the covered walkway. The fresh air is welcome after being in the stuffy room for so long. Presentations, then speeches, followed by mediocre food, before the “socializing” begins. She sees the spire, and heads towards it. As she turns, she finds someone in in her chair. They are sitting, leaning forwards, with their elbows on their knees, and head bowed forward. They didn't notice her walk up. 

“Oi!” She channels her best Piers, trying to sound commanding. The person startles, and looks up at her and, and… wow. She is met by the gaze of the most mesmerizing eyes, like the colour of dark chocolate with speckles of honey.

“Champion Gloria, um, hi,” he says as he quickly stands, extending a hand in greeting. “My name is Noah.” Noah cringes at himself.

“Pleased to meet you Noah. You’re in my seat.” She offers a wry smile as she says it.

“Is that so? I just had to get out and get some air. Found this corner by accident.”

“Oh, are you at the sponsor party? I didn’t see you.”

“I came as a guest. A mate of mine is the son of one of the sponsors. He hates these things, or rather, hates hanging with is folks even though they are swell," Gloria doesn't miss the use of the word swell, she likes that word, "but there was an extra ticket, so they offered to bring me. I was, well, hoping to get to meet you.”

Oh. “Oh.”

“I chickened out any time you got close,” he shyly admitted. “Have nowhere to hide now, especially since you’re blocking my escape route.”

“Don’t know what the big deal about meeting me is, but you are welcome to share my hiding spot. Been using this place for years. I can only be gone for a bit longer before someone notices I’m not there and sends out a search party.” She’s talking a lot. She doesn’t talk to strangers.

She grabs the chair, and moves it out of the way, before taking her jacket off and tossing it on the ground and sitting cross-legged on top of it. She’s glad she chose to wear a pant suit tonight instead of a dress. Noah sits across from her, his knees pulled up with his arms wrapped around them.

“Are you a trainer?” 

“Me? No. I just started school to be a pokemon doctor.”

“Well, now I’m really confused. Usually if someone makes it into one of these events who aren’t sponsors, they are trainers, wanting to pick my brain, or to challenge me.”

“Do they? Well, that’s just rude.” He looks at her thoughtfully. “I, well, I think you are cute as hell. I guess that’s not better, is it?” He looks down.

She thinks about that. Over the years, she’s gone out on dates with guys based solely on an immediate physical attraction. As long as they didn’t show themselves to be horrible people, feeling an attraction to someone is usually a first step. Some of them she even liked after getting to know them, but nothing ever stuck for her. 

As for the people who get into these events to meet her for other reasons, it has been mostly bad experiences. A few of them have been earnest, just wanting to engage her in a discussion, maybe ask her advice. Others want answers. She just understands pokemon. Simple as that. There’s no way to answer a lot of the questions she gets. Most, however, expect since they are a guest of a sponsor that they are entitled to a battle against her. She always smiles and says _‘it is against the rules for me to engage you in a non-sanctioned battle at a league event,_ ’ which is a really nice way of saying "bugger off, arsehole" (language!). So, she’ll take someone wanting to meet her because they think she’s cute over that, any day.

“But what really got me,” he continued, “was seeing on the telly at events. You always made sure to take time for the small or quiet ones in the back. You are so gentle and patient with them.” he finished softly.

So, she thinks, he is intrigued in me by something beyond thinking I’m cute. Her heart beats a little faster. Though she had hoped after all these years, someone might find her beautiful. Stuffuls are cute.

She realizes that she’s been quiet for too long, her head tilted, looking at him thoughtfully.

“I’ll tell you what,” taking a page out of Piers’ playbook. Raihan might be the romantic, but Piers is direct. She decided on direct for now, and channeling Piers seemed to be working for her thus far. “I have to get back in there, but why don’t you walk me back. I’ll let you help me find proper tea, and we’ll find an open table and chat, yeah?”

A breath left him, and she realized he must have been holding it. He gives her a dazzling smile. He may think she’s cute, but he is definitely beautiful, and she can’t help but smile back.

“Stunning,” he whispers. Oh, she just went from cute, bypassed beautiful, and slid right into stunning. She may just like this guy.

“Then we went back in and chatted,” she explained to the boys. “The people he came with walked up to us and told him they were heading out, but he stayed instead of leaving with them. The sponsor and her husband both smiled fondly at us and bid us goodnight. Yanno, I made note of the sponsor’s name because so many others would have used the fact that their guest looked friendly with me to score points. I’ve become such a jaded ninny, haven’t I?”

“Ninny,” Raihan snickers. “Old lady is more like it.”

“Shut it, you.”

“But you ARE!”

“Oi, both of you” Piers is just met with giggles from both of them. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“You loved us. You deserve everything we can give you.” Oh, Raihan. It’s a good thing Gloria went with her Piers’ voice tonight. Noah might have fainted if she went full Raihan on him. Piers however, is immune, and snorts in response. Well, maybe not fully immune because he has a light blush and a soft look in his eyes. She puts her elbows on her table and props her chin in her hands.

“If I’m lucky to find a love half as amazing as you guys, I will be a lucky girl indeed.” Piers puts his hand on the side of her face.

“You will not settle for half of anythin’.”

“Oh, you are the sweetest, brother bear.”

“So, this Noah guy. Give us details. Where does he live? Are you planning on seeing him again? When do we get to meet him?” Raihan breaks the lovey-dovey moment.

“He’s from the Hoenn region. Only moved here a year ago. He lives in Chirchester. He’s five feet 10 inches of dreamy goodness. I have a date with him this weekend. And let us get past at least the third date before I sick you boys on him. You’ll really be in for a treat when you see his shiny Zangoose.”

“Oh Piers, she really likes him. Like, she LIKE likes him. She just said when, not IF.” Piers groans and looks a bit lost. Gloria gets a mischievous look on her face.

“So, is this not a good time to talk about Hop asking Marnie out on a date, then?” She says, and laughs as he drops his head on the table, his forehead making an audible thump when it connects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more stories for this series. I've already started working on a Piers & Raihan stand alone story (Gloria and Marnie will make appearances) that goes in-depth into their early dates that we only got glimpses of in this fic (and the - wiggles eyebrows - 3rd date that got cut from this fic to be placed in that one). I'm even thinking Hop and Gloria may get a one-shot adventure. Stay tuned. And thanks again for reading my silly story. :)


End file.
